Calderbrae High
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Rachel and Eddies life 12 years after Season 4 with their children, in a new school.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

May 2020s

Rachel and Eddie Lawson had been married for 11 years and lived with their 2 daughters Zara and Katie. They had got together under strange circumstances, Eddie having been engaged and almost married to Rachels sister Melissa. After Melissa had left, Eddie and Rachel finally realised their true love for each other, they got together and very quickly got married. However things were about to get extremely complicated when Mel finally came back with a large bump.

Mel gave birth to her little girl on her own before abandoning her on her sister's doorstep, she then left knowing that Eddie and Rachel needed and deserved each other, she had already ruined everything with her sister. Mel went on the run again, but sadly crashed her car on the way to catch a ferry to Calais.

Rachel and Eddie found baby Zara on the doorstep with a letter from Mel, only to be told a few hours later that Mel had died. Rachel and Eddie decided the best thing would be for them to adopt Zara. A few days after the adoption Rachel realised, she was pregnant and soon they had another baby girl, Katie.

Rachel and Eddie decided that living in Rochdale would have too many bad memories and soon moved to Scotland, they moved to a small town on the West Coast of Scotland about 40 minutes from Glasgow and took over a local school, Calderbrae high school. The school had started as a small high school until around 5 years ago when a lot of new housing was built in the area, this was now a large high school.

Rachel and Eddie had decided that Zara and Katie would be brought up as sisters (they had the same Dad after all), no one here knew who they were and the could start a fresh life. Philip was happy to go along with this, he knew that having a normal loving family was what was most important and this meant his sister could have this.

After Philips brief marriage to Michaela White, he and Danielle finally saw sense and got together. Bolton and Michaela realised that they wanted to be together, they still lived in Rochdale, but Philip made regular trips to visit his Aunt and Uncle. He and Danielle had both become teacher's, Danielle taught English and Philip Technical studies.

Hope you like the idea of this fic, it's been a while since I watched Waterloo Road.


	2. The Introduction

Introduction

Rachel and Eddie lived in a large sandstone house in the town of Calderbrae, it was an old town in the West of Scotland, it was their dream home, 5 large bedrooms and a smaller room which had been turned into the kids study/craftroom. The girls both had their own bedrooms, as did Michael, Eddies older son from a previous relationship and a spare for when Philip and Danielle came to stay. Last year they had the attic converted into a large room for the kids to chill out in which they loved especially when their friends had come around.

Rachel and Eddie had a large group of friends, mostly people they found through their kids, but it was a close bunch, and they had both made friends for life.

Katie was 11 years old she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she loved music, singing and dancing and her favourite activity was her Theatre class. Zara was 12, she attended the same theatre class, but preferred to be in the ensemble as opposed to main roles. Zara was a very active and fit child she played rugby at school, but was not the most academic unlike Katie who loved maths and science. Zara although she was biologically Mel's daughter was the double of Rachel. The girls were currently about to finish primary 7 and would be off to high school in the not too distant future.

Eddie was sitting in his study marking his 3rd years latest NAB's whilst Rachel made dinner for her family, it was a Monday in early May and only 6 weeks until the end of another school year, Eddie was thinking of retiring in the next 5 year, at aged 52 he was hoping he didn't have too long left to work, although he didn't feel that age. Rachel was in her late 40s and still had a good few years ahead of her.

"Mum what's for dinner?" Zara asked as she skipped into the kitchen, "Seabass" Rachel replied as Katie screwed up her nose "And I'm not making anything else" Rachel replied sensing she was going to get some complaints.

"I didn't say anything" Zara replied as she opened the pantry to grab some crisps

"not before dinner" Rachel took the crisps out her daughter's hand and put them back into the pantry. "Go and finish your homework" Rachel pointed upstairs. Zara sighed and stomped upstairs to their study upstairs.

"Have you done your maths homework yet?" Zara asked her sister who was sitting watching Netflix on her Ipad. "Yeah, it was just fractions, did them when I got in it was just a few fractions" Katie said lifting her head briefly and placing her ear phone back in. Zara took a couple of steps towards her sister and took an earbud out, "Can you help me please?" Katie rolled her eyes and shut her Ipad down and walked over to her sister's desk. "You know Dad would be much better at this than me". Zara looked to her sister, "yeah but I just want him to think I'm not rubbish at it, he must think I'm so stupid I always need to ask him for help" Zara said glumly. "You know that's not true, and besides Mum is like really smart and she is rubbish at Maths" Katie said and Zara laughed, that was true, Rachel was pretty awful at maths. Katie helped Zara complete her homework just before they were called downstairs for dinner with their Mum and Dad.

The family sat at the kitchen table, and Rachel plated the dinners for them. "So how was school?" Eddie asked as Rachel put a plate in front of him.

"Good Dad, Katie won the maths challenge for our school so she get to compete at the regional finals for Inverclyde" Zara said

"That is fabulous Katie, I am so proud" Eddie beamed.

"Fantastic" Rachel said as she placed her daughter's dinner in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder "but I wish you had told us"

"It's no big deal" Katie shrugged "Please don't make a big deal of it" In reality Katie was thrilled, but she knew Zara wasn't as good as maths and didn't want her to feel bad as she was one of the first to be put out

"What about you Zara, did you have a nice day?" Rachel asked the elder of the 2 girls.

"Yes Mum, it was fine, we got out of class for the Maths challenge and we played football at lunch"

Rachel smiled, Zara my not be academic like Katie, but she was still a confident healthy girl.

"So, remember that Michael is coming for the weekend, he is getting the train up himself after school so we need to think about something to do this weekend?" Eddie told his daughters

"We can go to the Science Centre" Katie suggested

"I don't think Michael will enjoy that" Rachel said

"What about Go-Ape?" Zara said

"How about I ask Michael, and we need to go for dinner to celebrate another Maths genius in the family" Eddie smiled, he felt like the luckiest man in the world with the perfect family.

**Please let me know what you think, not sure if people still read Waterloo Road fanfiction after all this time.**


	3. The Introduction of Michael Lawson

A few weeks had passed and Eddie was finishing the washing up when his mobile rang, he looked at the ID to see it was his ex-wife. She rarely called, usually if there was a problem with Michaels custody arrangement, or after Parents night to give Eddie an update. Michael stayed with his Father every 2nd weekend and every second summer and Christmas, however he was 15 now and now and then he had plans with his friends at the weekend so their plans would change.

"Hi Allison" Eddied said as he put the phone under his ear with one hand and put the dish towel down with the other.

"He did what?" Eddie said as Rachel walked in, Eddie mouthed it was Allison and they both sat at the dining room table.

"Allison calm down, let me talk to him?" Eddie said. Allison explained he wasn't there as he had run off, but she needed to go to a meeting at Waterloo Road the next day and would really appreciate if Eddie was there.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as Eddie said goodbye and put the phone down

"The lad is going to get a size 10 up the backside when I see him" Eddie said, "Rachel I need to go to Waterloo Road tomorrow for a meeting with the head teacher, Michael was caught fighting today, and then when they searched him, he had a knife in his pocket"

"That doesn't sound like him?" Rachel said

"No, well Allison says he's been acting out the past couple of weeks"

"OK, look why don't we both go, the term finishes tomorrow here so we can just drive down in the morning"

"No, the girls would miss their last day of primary school, I'll go first think in the morning just in case there is traffic and meet with Allison first and you can come down after school its an early finish tomorrow anyway."

The next morning Eddie left early in the morning to head down to Rochdale, and Rachel and the girls had packed their car up to join them. The schools broke up at 12 and their meeting with the head wasn't until 3:30pm

Eddie arrived at Allison's he couldn't check into their hotel till the afternoon so he was going there after the meeting at waterloo road, he had hoped Rachel would make it back down on time.

"Where is he" Eddie said after Allison answered the door

"At School, they agreed to put him on an in-school suspension" Allison said

"Come in, I want to ask you something, I hoped Rachel would be with you"

"She is coming down later, it's the girls last day at primary school and it's a half day finish so they should be here about 3.

"OK, I was just hoping that maybe you would take Michael with you to Scotland"

"You know I would in a heartbeat, but his friends are here, he won't want to"

"Exactly Eddie, his friends who are in are a bad influence, Eddie the past month has been awful, he swears at me, goes out all the time, drinks, smokes and I just can't control him, you and Rachel are much better at that than me, and this could be a fresh start for him, he can make new friends"

"Allison why didn't you tell me, I could have been down earlier, or talked to him when he was at ours a couple of weeks ago"

"I don't know, I thought I could cope, but this really was the last straw"

Eddie called Rachel and explained, she had agreed that Michael spending a term or longer with them in Scotland could help and distance Michael from the kids who were a bad influence.

The girls had a great but tearful day at school, they came out with their school shirts all signed by their friends

"So how was your last day?" Rachel asked as the 2 of them climbed into the back of her car

"Good Mum we had such a good time, and I am so ready for the summer holidays" Zara said

"Me too" Rachel said smiling.

"Before we start driving does anyone need to go to the toilet, if so, run back into the school, it will be a couple of hours till we get there"

"I'm fine" Both girls said as they clicked their seatbelt in

"Mum, Jodie is having a party today for end of school, can't we go and stay there tonight" Zara asked

"Oh, please Mum, that would be good"

"Sorry girls, we need to go to Rochdale and see your brothers' teachers"

"What did Michael do that was so bad?" Katie asked

"Never you mind" Rachel said not wanting to get into it.

A few hours later, the girls were getting bored, but finally they pulled into the car park of waterloo road. Rachel felt strange it had been 11 years since she left, but the school didn't look like it had changed.

"Mum" Katie shouted she had been calling her name for a couple of seconds but Rachel was in a world of her own

"Sorry honey, I was just thinking about old times, did Dad and I tell you that we met at this school, this is where I was Head Teacher and your Dad was deputy head"

"Aww I didn't know" the girls said as they climbed out of their car and ran to their Dad who was standing at the door.

"You OK Rach?" Eddie said

"Yes, just feels surreal being back here" she said as she slipped her hand into Eddies and walked up to the head's office. They arrived at the door to see a familiar name on the door "Tom Clarkson Head Teacher"

"This is going to be weird" Rachel whispered to Eddie

"Rachel, Eddie" Tom said as he opened the door, "How are you both, you haven't changed, it's been what 11 years" he said

"We are great, how are you, and the kids?"

"We are great, Mika is just had her third child, she and Brett are doing fab, Chlo works here now, and is expecting her second baby and Josh had moved to London, he is going great, what about your baby?" he asked

"That's our two, Katie and Zara" Rachel said pointing to the girls who were both still in their shirts which has been signed by their class.

"It was their last day at primary school today, they start Calderbrae next term"

"Well, shall we get going to discuss Michael"

"Girls, I want you both to wait here, and we will be back out soon" Rachel said pointing to the couch in the outer office "And be on your best behaviour"

Rachel, Eddie, Allison and Michael walked into Tom's office, it was strange sitting at the other side of the desk.

"So, I guess we all know why we are here, Michael, we just need to discuss your behaviour over the past month, is there anything you have to say for yourself"

Michael just shrugged

"Mr Clackson just asked you a question, answer him" Eddie said harshly

"I did nuttin wrong!"

"No, well that's where I disagree, you beat up a year 8, and then were caught carrying a knife"

"So, didn't mean I was going to use it"

"It's illegal, I should be calling the police, the only reason I haven't is out of respect to your parents, and that is the only favour I will be doing for you" Tom said

"I'm sorry Mr Clarkson, I have spoke to Eddie this morning and we think it would be best for Michael to move to Scotland for next term"

"No way, its shit there, it's boring and I don't know anyone"

"Michael, I'm afraid this isn't up for negotiation" Rachel said gently, she could see Allison was exasperated and Eddie would be heavy handed, she and Michael usually got on well.

"You can't tell me what to do,"

"Well, I'm afraid that is where you are wrong young man, whilst you live in my house you will show me respect, and as soon as we get the transfer papers sorted you will be a pupil at Calderbrae high school"

"so, you guys will be my head teacher and deputy head?" Michael asked

"yes, and we will not tolerate violence or you carrying weapons do I make myself clear?" Rachel said

"Yes" he said not looking up. "But what about my GCSE's?"

"You will be sitting Nat 5's next year, the Scottish Equivalent, the curriculum is not much different" Eddie explained. "We are going to go home and you will pack what you need. Rachel and the girls will drive home tomorrow in one car and you and I in the other."

"Mum, please don't send me to away?" Michael pleaded

"I'm sorry, but brought this all on yourself" Allison said

"Right, so first thing you apologise to Mr Clarkson, and your Mother then you and I will go and clear your locker" Eddie said

"I'm sorry" he said to them both before going off with his father

"I'm sorry about this Rachel, I know you have the girls to look after, I just can't cope with him and your so good with him"

"It's OK, don't worry I promise I will do everything to get him back on the straight and narrow, he isn't the first wayward teenager I've had to deal with and anytime you want to come and visit, or you want him home with you let us know"

"I think it's best if he makes a clean break from here, I'm going to look and see if I can transfer to the Glasgow office, that way we can find somewhere close by, I think he needs us all in his life now"

Rachel smiled, it would be lovely to have them all close again.

Rachel and the girls were in the car heading to the hotel for the night.

"Mum, can I ask a question?" Katie asked

"Course you can sweetie"

"Well I'm a wee bit confused, there is only 9 months between Zara and I, does that mean you got pregnant straight away"

"Honey, we spoke about this before, you were a wee bit premature"

"But, when we met Mr Clarkson, he said how was your baby, not babies"

"Because we left Rochdale before you were born"

"But Mr Clarkson said it had been 11 years since you left so I would have been born"

"Mr Clarkson just got a wee bit confused" Rachel said worriedly she knew she was going to have to tell the girls the truth soon.

"OK, we are going to check in and then go out for dinner, just the 3 of us, Dad is going with Michael to pack his things"

"Is he coming for the weekend?" Zara asked

"not quiet, Michael is going to move to Scotland for this term of school"

"Why?" Katie asked

"Because your Dad wants to spend time with him"

"He must really be in trouble, what did he do?

"Never mind nosey" Rachel said

Eddie was having a cup of team with Allison as Michael was upstairs packing

"Thanks for doing this Eddie" Allison said

"It's OK, he is my son, you should have told me earlier"

"Its just been the past month, but really the past couple of weeks"

Michael had packed his bag, but he wasn't going with Eddie, he had text one of the lads to pick him up, he grabbed his bag, opened the window and jumped onto the garage roof before shimmying down the pipe to the ground and into his mate's car.

"What is taking him so long?" Eddie said walking upstairs and opening his sons' room, he was shocked he wasn't there and checked the other rooms. "Allison, he has only flaming gone"

"This is what I need to put up with, from him"

"Any idea where he will be and ill drive around"

"He has been hanging around down at the spar"

"OK, wait here" Eddie said as he got into his car. He drove to the spot Allison had mentioned and he found Michael with some older lads

"Get in" he said as she pulled up to his son

"Make me" Michael said as his mates laughed.

Eddie stopped the car, grabbed his son by the arm and physically dragged him to the car, Michael tried to open the door to get out, but it was no use, Eddie had thought this might have happened and had put the child lock on. He got into the front, called Allison, and then Rachel who had just come back to the hotel and agreed to come around to Allison's, they were going to drive home tonight instead to get Michael out of Rochdale quicker.

**Reviews Welcome ****?**


	4. The Drive Home

**Thanks for your reviews, there is a lot more to come, but I can't update too quickly as I work full time as well as being a Mum. I wanted this to be a bit longer but got distracted with the Rugby,**

The girls had fallen asleep in the back of Rachels car, she too was getting tired it had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get home, they had been driving for almost 2 hours and she really needed a coffee. She got her car to call Eddies mobile, his car was just in front of hers as they made the journey home.

"How are the girls?" Eddie said after pressing the button on his steering wheel to answer the phone

"Asleep" she replied "Which is what I'm almost doing, would you mind pulling in at Gretna for a coffee and a bathroom stop and we haven't eaten in ages.

"Sure, I'll park next to you, you can run to the bathroom and I'll wake the kids"

They arrived a couple of minutes later and as promised Eddie pulled into a space where Rachel could pull in next to her. She got out to run to the bathroom whilst Eddie gently woke his daughters.

"Are we home yet?" Zara asked as she rubbed her eyes and Katie rubbed her neck

"not yet, but we are in Scotland, still got a while to go, we are going to pop in for a bit of food"

The girls climbed out of their car as Eddie opened the door of his "Come on Michael, let's get some food"

"I'm not hungry, Ill just wait here"

"Don't be daft you haven't eaten in hours"

"I don't want to" he insisted

"Dad, just leave him he is such a grump" Katie said

"Fine, but when we get home it's straight to bed" he sighed knowing he had his work cut out for him this summer

The girls met their Mum inside as Rachel put her arms around them both and held them close for a second, "What would you like, KFC or Burger king?" She asked

After they had finally got their food, they had decided on KFC, had eaten and a last minuite bathroom trip the left the food court. "Girls why don't you pop into the shop and get yourselves and Michael a wee pillow for the drive home, they are selling 3 for £10" Rachel said handing Katie the money.

"So, how had he been in the car?"

"Silent, I tried to talk to him, but he just put his headphones on, I don't really want to get into this in the car, it will be close to midnight when we get home so I told him he has to go straight to bed"

"OK, we will talk to him in the morning" Rachel said placing her arms around his waist as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

Michael had been sitting in the car, he couldn't believe he was on the way to his Dads already, he was meant to be spending summer here, but he usually came down after school finished in July and went home when the Scottish schools came back in August and Allison would take the last couple of weeks off work at the end of August, start of September and go on holiday. But this year he was going to be in Scotland a lot longer, which in his opinion sucked. He used to love spending time with his Dad, but not this year, he just wanted to get home to his friends.

He looked at his phone and seen a couple of text from his mates asking if he was coming back out, they were meant to be going to a party, they had planned on drinking and smoking weed. He took it out and text that he couldn't make it, when he quickly got a response from his friend saying they would come and get him, and to just leave his house. Michael sighed and gave a quick call to his Friend

"I'm in Scotland" he said as his friend answered the phone

"What are you doing there?"

"My Mum is sending me to my Dads"

"That sucks, want me to get Gareth to drive up and get you?"

Gareth was his friend Carig's brother, he was older and could drive, he was usually stealing cars to take for joyrides or was racing others in the street. Michael thought about it for a moment, he knew his Dad and Rachel would be angry as would his Mother

"No, they will just send me back and you don't know my Dad and Step-mum they are really strict, the best way for me to get back is to try and behave, tell them I've changed"

"OK, I'll text you then"

"I'm pretty sure they will take my phone of me, so if you don't get a reply don't worry"

"Man that's worse then jail, Gareth still had a phone when he was locked up" he said. The 2 chatted a bit more until he saw his Dad, Rachel and his sister coming back.

"This is for you" Katie said to Michael as she threw a pillow at him before going back to her Mum's car. Michael grabbed the pillow and placed it under his head as he closed his eyes and put his headphones back in when he realised His battery was dead, and he knew he had a choice of either asking his Dad for a loan of his, or to sit bored for the next 2 hours, he decided to ask for the charger.

"Dad, my phone is almost dead, can you charge it?" he asked hopefully

"Sure, plug it in, he said opening the centre console and unplugging his Dad's Iphone and plugging his own in.

Eddie used this as a chance to try and talk to Michael knowing he no longer had headphones in.

"So, is there anything you want to do during the summer, since you have an extended summer holiday?"

Michael shrugged "I thought I would be grounded"

"Rachel and I will discuss that, but you're not going to be grounded for 6 weeks, unless you start the same nonsense you were doing with your Mother"

"No, I won't I promise"

"Good, so the summer, is there anything you want to do?"

"Play X box" he replied

"You can't play X box for 6 weeks, we could go hiking, we always said we would bag some Munros"

"Sounds good Dad" Michael smiled, maybe coming to Scotland wouldn't be so bad.

**Please Review if you are reading this ****?**


	5. The Truth

**Sorry not sure what happened there, i thought it had posted OK, but seems there was some format text at the start and end of every line, It happened to me once before, but not sure what caused it.**

**Thank you for your reviews they really do mean a lot**

They finally arrived home, Rachel woke the girls who quickly got ready for bed, they weren't as tired as they had been after sleeping most of the drive home. They went into Katies bedroom and sat on her bed.

"I've been thinking and it doesn't make sense, Mum and Dad's old friend said baby, and not babies, and we are so close in age, I think one of us is adopted" Katie said

"Katie, they explained, why are you always so obsessed with our age gap"

"Because it doesn't make sense, Mum said I was early, but early babies aren't usually 9lb"

"Maybe you were just born fat"

"Don't be stupid, they are hiding something, Mum and Dad always get nervous when ever I ask about it, and you are Mum's double so it must be me that's adopted"

"I don't think you are adopted" Zara said hugging her sister who was looking worried "You are too much of a geek like Dad"

Katie hit her sister with a pillow as Rachel walked in, she was exhausted, unlike her daughters she didn't get the luxury of sleeping on the journey home.

"Girls, it's really late, so let's get into bed"

"Good Night" Zara said as she jumped off the bed, hugged her sister and then her Mum and walked to her room leaving Katie and Rachel alone

"Mum, can you please just tell me the truth, I know I'm adopted" Katie said, Rachel sat on the bed next to her, put an arm around her youngest daughter and pulled her into her chest "honey, we will talk tomorrow"

"So, I am adopted?"

"Look, its complicated, I promise you everything is fine, but we will talk tomorrow it's really late and I'm about to fall asleep, but all you need to know is that Daddy and I love you and Zara both exactly the same" Rachel kissed her head and pulled the covers up over her

"Love you too Mum"

Rachel left her daughters room, turned the light out and walked into Zara's room

"Time for lights out darling" Rachel said as she perched on the end of Zara's bed

"OK Mum" Zara said as she lay down on the bed and Rachel kissed her forehead tenderly

"Love you darling" Rachel left the room turning the light out but leaving the door opened slightly.

"We need to tell the girls the truth tomorrow" Rachel said entering her bedroom, Eddie was already in bed in his shorts, it was starting to heat up for summer, even the West Coast of Scotland was warm tonight

"Rach, I thought we agreed they didn't need to know"

"Katie won't leave it alone, she thinks she is adopted"

"But, it's not Katie we are going to have to worry about, it's Zara, you know she is more sensitive than she puts on"

Rachel walked into the en-suite and was brushing her teeth as Eddie spoke

"How about we tell them the truth, but that we don't want to tell them which one of them is Mel's and which is mine, it doesn't matter to either of us" Eddie said

Rachel had come out with her PJ's on now "I don't know, I think they will want the truth"

"Can we try it my way please, I don't think Zara will take it very well, at least if they know the truth and know that they are still sisters and that we all are related it might be enough to quench Katie's curiosity"

"OK" Rachel sighed as she got into bed, she was too tired to argue with Eddie, and maybe he was right. "How is Michael?"

"In his room, I've confiscated his phone for the night, we can decide if he gets it back tomorrow" Eddie said, but he realised it was in vein, Rachel was already gently snoring.

Katie waited until her parents had went to bed, she could see their lights finally go out and waited a few minutes before quietly walking to her sister's room

"Zara, are you awake" she whispered directly into her ear

"I'm now" Zara replied sitting up and moving along to let her sister into her bed

"I was right, Mum said she will talk to us tomorrow and explain when I asked her again if I'm adopted" she said knowingly, her stomach churned, although she has thought for a long time that she was adopted, she now was pretty sure

"Look, no matter what they say we are sister's, I know you can be annoying sometimes but you are my best friend and have been my whole life, I don't care if you're not my real sister" she placed an arm around her younger sister and the 2 just sat for a while before they both fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke first, she usually always woke early and made her way downstairs to put on some coffee, it wasn't long before Michael was also awake.

"Morning Love" Rachel said from the kitchen "Do you want a drink or breakfast?"

"Do you have any square sausage and potato scone?" he asked hopefully, it wasn't something they really got in England and he usually had it when he came to his Dad.

"Got potato scone, but no square sausage, I can make you some bacon" Rachel smiled and Michael nodded before opening the fridge and pouring some orange juice.

"Did you sleep OK?" Rachel asked

"Yeah thanks, but it was roasting last night"

"I know, but don't complain, it's usually freezing" Rachel joked, a few moments later Michael and Rachel's breakfast was ready. She placed the rest in the microwave for Eddie and the girls when they get up.

"Rachel, I should still have a month left at school before the holidays and I'm a bit behind so not really sure what to do" he said nervously. Rachel usually wasn't quiet as strict as his Dad so he hoped by having her alone he wouldn't be in as much trouble.

"Don't worry, we can get you caught up, Mr Clarkson is going to send down your transcripts today, and then your Dad and I will have an idea of what we need to do"

"Will I need to go to summer school?" Michael asked

"Summer school what do you think this is? America" they both laughed.

Rachel placed a hand on her step-sons hand.

"I won't know till we see your transcripts, it might be your Dad and I just spend a day a week with you getting caught up over the summer, or if you need more support we will hire some tutor's, or it might not be as bad as you think and we don't need to do anything, but the main thing is you don't worry we can get this fixed"

"Thanks Rach, I feel much better"

Rachel smiled as Eddie walked in "I smell bacon" he said

"In the microwave, are the girls awake?"

"Yes, they are on there way down" Eddie said

"OK and after breakfast we need to talk with them, you too Michael"

They had all eaten breakfast and the girls were sitting on one sofa with Rachel in-between then, she held each of their hands in one of theirs. Eddie and Michael sat on the sofa across from them.

"OK, so we need to talk to the 3 of you, but before we do, I need you all to know that Dad and I love all 3 of you, and what we are going to tell you changes absolutely nothing about us as a family."

"So, am I adopted?" Katie asked abruptly just wanting to know the truth

"The truth is all 3 of you are my children, I have had 4 children, you know Michael had a twin brother who died called Steven" Eddie said

The girls and Michael nodded, Eddie still loved his eldest son, but it was 15 years ago, and neither Michael or the girls had any strong feelings for him, Of course they loved him, and knew his Dad had been upset.

"But, only one of you is biologically your Mum's child" Eddie said quickly

"I don't understand?" Katie said

"OK sweetie let me explain" Eddie said

"I had a relationship with your Mum and another lady around about the same time"

"So, you cheated on Mum?" Zara asked

"No darling, it wasn't like that, you know adult relationships can be complicated, and something that kids and teens might not understand"

"So, make us understand" Katie said angrily

"We had a bit of an on and off relationship and when we were off your Dad and Auntie Mel had a relationship, one of you is my baby, and one was Auntie Mel's baby"

"Auntie Mel, but she died" Katie said

"That's right, Auntie Mel was a little insecure, she was in trouble, and had lied to Daddy when they were together, she told him that they would get married, but she was a bigamist already"

"What's a bigamist?" Zara asked

"It when your married to 2 people at the same time" Katie said, not believing what she was hearing. Rachel was still holding her 2 daughter's hands but her grip was tightening as though she didn't want to let them go.

"I still don't understand, I have seen both of our birth certificates, and you are both our parents" Zara said

"Because they get a new one after an adoption" Katie explained she had been googling this for a while

"That's correct, so Auntie Mel had went off for a while and Phil lived with Me, then when she came back she didn't want to get caught out by the Police for being married to two people, she left a baby on my doorstep and drove to get a Ferry to France, but on the way she crashed her car and died, that's when Daddy and I decided to adopt, and since then the 2 of you have been brought up as sisters"

Katie pulled her hand away from her Mothers as Zara laid her head on Rachel's chest.

"I can't believe you lied to us, I knew for ages that I was adopted, and you could have just told me the truth"

"Katie, you have every right to be angry, but please calm down and sit back down"

"No, I hate you both for lying to me" Katie shouted as she ran upstairs to her room

"Just leave her Rach, I'll go and talk to her later"

"Mum, is Katie really the adopted one" Zara asked and Eddie moved over next to her so she was sitting between Rachel and Eddie.

"Actually sweetie, you are Mel's daughter, you were adopted by Rachel" Eddie said gently as his hand rested on her knee.

"Someone should tell Katie, she is angry"

"And what about you baby, are you upset?"

"I don't know, I'm just a bit confused it's all a lot to take in" Zara replied

"It's got more drama then EastEnders" Michael said, he didn't like seeing his sisters upset, he really did love them, and he was a little glad that he was going to school in Scotland so he could protect them at high school and now with this conversation going on, he hoped Rachel and Eddie would forget about him and what happened yesterday.

"Michael son, can you give us a few minutes alone?" Eddie asked, he agreed and got up and went upstairs and knocked his youngest sisters' door

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you!" Katie screamed at the door

"It's me" Michael said "I've got news" he replied and Katie opened the door

"What?" she said sharply

"You're not the adopted one" Michael said walking in

"Are you teasing me, course I am look and Zara she is Mum's double"

"Doesn't mean anything, she is Rachels sister kid, they share the same DNA, they just told Zara"

Katie smiled, suddenly she felt better and then felt guilty as she didn't want Zara to feel the way she did.

"I should go down and talk to her"

"Leave her, she is with Dad and Rachel, "

"OK, so what did you do that was so bad, Dad was fizzing the other day when your Mum called"

"Never mind"

"Come on tell me?" she asked again whilst sitting on her bed

"I got into a fight, no biggie"

"OK so don't tell me" Katie responded and put her headphones in which were connected to her iPad.

Zara was still sitting besides both her parents as the news settled in, she had lots of questions but couldn't vocalise them. She felt safe and could smell the familiar smell of her Mum's perfume.

"Love, I need you to know that you will always be my special girl, just because I didn't give birth to you doesn't mean I love you any less, hmm"

"I know Mum, I just feel a bit strange"

"I can understand that, but you will always be my brave, fearless and beautiful girl. Who else goes on the scary rollercoaster rides with me" Zara smiled she was right; her Dad and Katie were scared of rollercoasters but Rachel and Zara would be first on?

"I'm not angry Mum, I know you love me, and if you didn't adopt me then where would I have lived"

"With me and your Dad, honey we are still family, even if Mel was still here, I would still be your Aunt and your Dad still your Dad"

"Was Mel a good Mum?"

"Maybe you should talk to Phil, he can explain that better than me"

In all the drama, Zara forgot about Phil, he was her brother, not her cousin.

"Can I phone him?"

"Sure love, he will be at work just now, but tell you want we will facetime him this evening" Rachel said and Zara agreed.

"Can I go upstairs for a bit?" Zara asked.

"Sure, you can love, and we are down here if you need us" Eddie said. When Zara was out of earshot, he turned to Rachel who quickly had her head buried in his chest.

"That went better than I thought" he said

"You think, Katie has run off, and Zara hasn't taken it in yet, you were right last night she is sensitive"

"Look at what happened with Phil, and we managed to get through that, and look at him how, Zara will be fine" Eddie said confidently

"I don't want her to be fine, I want her to thrive" Rachel said

"And she will, you wait and see"

Zara went upstairs and straight into her sister's room, she was angry and confused

"Why did you have to keep going on and on, I wish I never knew, I wish everything was just back to normal!" she shouted at Katie after pulling her headphones out

"I'm sorry, I thought I was the one who was adopted"

"And what difference would it make if you were, do you think any less of me because I am"

"No, of course not, you are my sister, we share a dad, and our mums are sisters so we are still family" Katie replied

"And if we didn't share a Dad and our Mum's weren't sisters what then, would I still be your sister"

"Of course, that's not what I mean, look we have been together for 11 years no matter what you are my sister and best friend" Katie has said hugging her.

"We should talk to Michael" Eddie said, Rachel was sitting in his arms with her head still on his chest

"We need to talk first, Tom is sending his transcripts today, they might be in now" Rachel said picking up her phone and checking her email

"That's them in, to be honest they don't look that bad" Rachel said passing her phone over to Eddie

"He can do better" Eddie said, he always was the perfectionist and expected his kids to fulfil their potential when it came to school work, Rachel on the other hand would rather kids had a well-rounded education and have time to be kids.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't think he needs tutors, but he does need some time revising, and no phone or going out without one of us for the next two weeks"

"Eddie, do you think maybe we shouldn't ground him" Eddie looked round quizzingly

"He is no where near his friends, he is starting a new life here, a second chance"

"He needs to know what he did was wrong"

"I think he does, but we can talk to him, I think you will find we get further by trusting him"

"OK, lets do it your way, but I'm making it clear he does anything like that and he won't know what has hit him" Eddie said.

Twenty minutes later Michael was sat on the same sofa he had been earlier in the morning.

"Michael, we need to talk about what happened earlier in the weeks" Eddie said

"I know it was wrong, I know I've been behaving badly"

"You can say that again!" Eddie said

"Michael, we just need you to understand that this is a second chance, coming to Scotland, changing schools is all an opportunity for you to get your life back on track" Rachel said

"I know and I promise, I won't let you down again"

"Good, we have decided that we won't punish you this time" Eddie said emphasising this time, Rachel winked, confirming to Michael what he already knew that she had convinced his Dad not to punish him. "but you set one foot out of line, and next time you won't be so lucky" he added quickly

"I promise, I'll be good" Michael said, he had been on the wrong side of Rachel and Eddie before, usually Eddie would shout and yell, and Rachel would be the calmer of the 2, but one time he really got on Rachels wrong side and he never wants to be there again. Besides the best way to get back home to his friends was to play the prodigal son who was repentant.

"One last thing, Mr Clarkson sent over your school transcripts," Rachel said, Eddie soon jumped in

"And you can do much better"

"I know, I promise, I will, I can start now" he said

"Good, I'll get you a maths book" Eddie said smiling

"And your Dad will give you your phone back, but I am trusting you to make good choices and not contact anyone your Father and I would not want you to have contact with"

"I promise, I won't" he said

"Then I think this conversation is over" Rachel said

"I'm going to go to the gym, do you want to come with me?" Eddie said to his son, hoping that getting him out and exercising might help him.

"Sure" Michael replied and Rachel went off to make lunch.

Please let me know if you are reading and what you think


	6. The Summer

A few days had passed and Zara had spent some time talking to Philip, he had made her feel much happier that Rachel and Eddie were the right people to bring her up and that they would loved her and cared for more than Mel ever would.

Michael had settled in fairly well, he spoke to his Mum most days on the phone, he spent most days at the gym, doing some revision and playing Xbox.

Rachel and Eddie were about to celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary in the next few days. Rachel woke early, her husband still snoring gently. She got up and jumped into the shower before heading downstairs, her friend Sue was coming around with her kids for the day whilst she had to work. She usually would work from home during the school holidays, but she had a team meeting to go to in Edinburgh and her husband Richard was working.

"Thanks for looking after the kids Rachel" Sue said as she entered through the front door.

"Don't worry, you are returning the favour at the weekend, I was wondering if you could take Michael too, I don't want him to be home alone and it would be nice to be with some kid is age"

"Sure Rachel, no worries, the more the merrier, I'm sure Hannah and Hamish would like that" Sue said as she smiled at her 2 eldest kids who were hovering in the back ground.

Hannah and Hamish were Sue and Richards eldest children, Hamish was 15 and in the same year as Michael and Hannah was a year younger at 14.

"Maybe we can do something today, like go into Town?" Hannah asked hopefully, both she and Hamish didn't want to be babysat by Rachel and Eddie, they felt too old and Rachel and Eddie were their Headteacher and Deputy Head.

"No, you're not going into Glasgow on your own" Sue said as her youngest daughter Chloe hugged her. Chloe was her 8-year-old, she like Hannah had long dark hair like her Mother. Olivia who was 11 almost 12 was sitting on the sofa now with Katie who was already awake.

"OK, how about we all go into Glasgow?" Rachel said.

Rachel could tell the oldest kids wanted a bit of time to themselves. "What if we got to Braehead, Eddie and I will take the younger ones to Soar and they can go to laser tag or the amusements and you 3 can go do your own thing"

The teens all smiled, they liked this suggestion. The girls however were slightly annoyed "What about us Mum, can't we go off on our own" Zara asked

"No, you cannot" Rachel said

"But we are old enough" Katie added

"I said No!" Rachel said sternly

"I need to get to work" Sue said giving her kids a kiss and a warning to be good and for the older kids to stay together when they were out.

An hour later they were spread over 2 cars Eddie with the 3 older teens and Rachel with the 4 younger kids and arrived at Braehead.

"So, where do you want to go?" Michael asked, he had been here a couple of times before but didn't know it that well

"I'm going to River Island" Hannah said as she ran off on her own to go clothes shopping in the main shopping centre.

"Don't know, there is stuff to do at Soar, we could go Skiing, or amusements or the cinema, Fast and Furious 7 is showing in 20 minutes" he said looking at his watch and the 2 boys decided to go to the cinema.

Rachel and Eddie had agreed for all the kids to meet them for lunch at Frankie and Bennys at one o'clock. Michael sent a quick text to say they would be 10 minutes late as they were at the cinema and they didn't want to leave early.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked as they sat at their lane of the bowling alley, they had decided to take the girls there.

"Michael, he said they would be 10 minutes late for lunch, they are at the cinema"

"This is just what he needs, a bit of freedom, and Hamish and Hannah are really good kids"

"I know, I just worry, but I guess there is nothing to worry about" Eddie said putting his shoe on.

The bowling game finished and Rachel and the younger kids had finished their games and were slightly too early for lunch so they went to the helter skelter and let the girls have a few shots. Olivia, Katie and Zara went on their own, but Chloe wasn't tall enough and had to go on with an adult so Rachel went on with her.

Finally, they arrived for Lunch and the boy's met them "Where is Hannah?" Rachel asked worriedly

"No idea, she went shopping" Hamish said

"You let her go off herself?" Eddie asked

"Let her? Have you met her, I couldn't stop her" Hamish replied "she will be fine" he added.

Hannah was fine, but she was with some friends from school, the 4 of them had to costa when Hannah found out she was going to Braehead, The girls she was with were in her brothers year, they was usually in trouble and she didn't want them to know who she was out with.

"I have to go" she said glancing at her phone and seeing the time followed by a text from her brother. "Sorry, I'm late"

Hannah ran quickly as she could to the other side of the shopping centre, through Primark out of the back door, across the road to Soar and upstairs to Frankie and Bennys, she arrived out of breath from the running, she could tell by the looks from Rachel and Eddie that they weren't happy.

"You were meant to stay with Michael and Hamish" Eddie said firmly

"Sorry, just wanted to have a look at some clothes" she said in her defence

"Just hurry up and decide what you want to order the others are hungry.

After Lunch they headed home and shortly later Sue arrived to pick up her kids.

The end of summer soon arrived, Rachel and Eddie had taken the kids on holiday to the south of France, Eddie had climbed a few Munroe's including the infamous Ben Lomond with Michael and even took the girls on one. They had their anniversary overnight stay, which was certainly a night to remember. Michael and Hamish had become good friends, and Hamish had introduced him to some of his other friends, he had spent a lot of time with them. Hannah had a bit of a crush on Michael, but he was oblivious to it.

The first day of school soon arrived much to everyone's annoyance, even Rachel and Eddie wanted the summer to last for longer.

**Sorry this was just a short update so we can get to the actual School term.**


	7. Ethanol Part 1

Sorry for the wait, hopefully you will enjoy this is based on an old WLR episode

The kids had a great first couple of weeks at school, they were all settling in and the girls were even making new friends, for the first time in their lives they were not in the same class and had a chance to make new friends on their own. Zara and Olivia were in the same class, but Katie was in a class with her new friend Evie.

Michael had been behaving as far as her parents and sisters were aware, he and Hannah had grown close and had shared a kiss or two much to Hamish's annoyance, but the two were still friendly and in the same registration group. They shared a few classes together as well and were friendly with some of the girls in their year, who also were friendly with Hannah.

Their 2nd week was coming to an end, and they were getting ready for a barbecue to celebrate Eddies birthday.

"Good Morning Birthday Boy" Rachel kissed Eddie, she had just come out of the shower.

"Oh, I could wake up like this every day" Eddie replied as he pulled Rachel down onto the bed

"Eddie, my hair is soaking" Rachel squealed

"I don't care"

"We need to go to work, we can have a lie in tomorrow" Rachel pulled herself off the bed to get ready.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

"Happy Birthday Dad" Katie shouted as her Dad entered the Kitchen and handed him a present and card, "It's from me and Zara" she added

"Thank you Sweetheart" Eddie kissed heron the forehead "Where is your sister?"

"Still getting dressed".

Eddie, Michael and Katie sat down to breakfast, before Rachel joined them.

"Morning, where is your sister. We need to go soon" Rachel said as she grabbed some coffee from the pot, she wasn't really a breakfast person.

"Still getting dressed" Katie

"Well she better get a move on" Rachel walked towards the stairs "Zara, Hurry up we are going to be late"

"Almost ready" Zara called down.

"What has got in to her lately, she spends more time getting ready than you do" Eddie said to Rachel.

"She is almost a teenager, its to be expected"

"I wish they would stop growing up or at least slow down"

"Don't say that, or we will never get a night alone again" Rachel whispered back

Zara had been getting ready, she had rolled her waist band up on her skirt and had undone the top couple of buttons on her shirt, her make up had been applied, being only 12 she hadn't quiet mastered the subtle art of modest make up. She found a long coat and put it on and tied the waistband tightly so her parents didn't see her new look. She took a deep breath and quickly ran down the stairs, out of the door and into the back of car shouting that she was ready.

"Finally" Rachel said getting into the car with the girls as Michael went into Eddies, Rachel had a meeting off-site in the morning so needed to drive her own car and she wanted to pick up more supplies for the barbecue.

"Why are you wearing that, its boiling today?" Katie asked her sister looking at her from the front seat.

"Cos, I'm cold"

"Are you not feeling well love" Rachel said turning round to look at her daughter

"No, I think I have a cold"

"OK Love, well if your not feeling well later come and see me, but you can take that make-up off before we get to school, there are wet wipes in the centre console."

"But Muuuuumm" she whined

"Don't but Mum me, no make up during the week, you can wear some at the weekend"

"Yeah and it looks slutty!"

"Katie, that is enough, come one lets just get to school"

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Michael, Hamish and three of their friends , Bryan, Eilidh and Rosie were in chemistry with their teacher Mr Davis. He was eccentric, and couldn't really control the class and had yesterday got a wig. Rosie and Eilidh had been out the night before in Glasgow at the Garage, and were still a little drunk, especially Rosie.

"Mr Davis, is that a rat on your" Bryan shouted

"Ohi, that's enough, any more out of you lot and you will spend the rest of the morning in the cooler"

"All right, Keep your hair on" Michael shouted to laughs from his classmates.

"Cooler, Now" My Davis shouted.

Michael hadn't been to the cooler yet, he assumed that this was something his parents had brought into this school from their days at Waterloo Road as they had a cooler too, he was no stranger to that cooler however.

The cooler at Calderbrae high was next to the head and deputy heads offices, it as no coincidence that it was located their, Rachel wanted her management team to have clear visibility of who was going in and out of the cooler. He got up from his desk and walked towards the cooler hoping he could avoid his Dad and Step Mother.

"You know what you need" Bryan said to Rosie, "the hair of the dog"

"And where will she get that we are in School" Hamish replied

Bryan managed to get to the store cupboard without Mr Davis seeing and grabbed a bottle of Ethanol, which he then poured some into a bottle of Irn Bru.

Rosie even in the condition she was in was sensible enough to know not to drink it, but that didn't stop Bryan and Hamish making up more bottles after buying some from the vending machine.

"We don't sell to anyone under 4th year, this stuff is not for kids" Hamish said, thinking he would not want his sisters buying this.

At morning break, Hamish and Bryan started to sell the laced Irn Bru to the kids at the school, but Bryan not sticking to his end of the bargain sold to kids as young as first year.

Zara had bought a bottle off of Bryan, as had Hannah earlier on during break. Olivia had seen everyone else with one and wanted one too, she and Zara had decided to save their bottles and sneak off from their barbecue tonight. She walked up to Hamish, hoping her brother would sell her one.

"How much are they?"

"Not for you short arse, 4th years and up, you won't be able to handle it"

"I'm not a short arse, I can handle it, and if you don't give me one, I'm sure Rachel and Eddie would love to know what you are up to" she said.

"No, your still not getting one, but I'll get you some buckfast for later if you want instead"

"Fine" she replied, before walking to the other side of the yard where Bryan was and bought a bottle from him.

Olivia walked back to her brother to gloat, when he started to chase her to get it off her. Olivia suddenly ran into someone and saw it was Rachel who was coming back from her meeting, she quickly hid the bottle behind her back and realised that was a mistake, Rachel would never have questioned a bottle of Irn Bru but now she hid it she knew she would. She looked behind her but noticed Hamish had managed to avoid being seen.

"Olivia, what is behind your back" Rachel asked

"It's nothing Rachel" Rachel raised an eyebrow, she had spoken to the McDoanld kids as well as her own before they started Waterloo Road to remind them that she was Miss Mason, and Eddie Mr Lawson at school.

"Sorry Miss Mason"

"I won't ask you again, what is behind your back?" Olivia pulled the bottle from behind her back.

"Its just juice, you know my mum doesn't like us drinking a lot of fizzy juice, and I thought you might tell her"

Rachel knew that she was lying she has known Sue for 10 years and had babysat her kids often enough to know they were allowed fizzy drinks.

"Well I know that's not true" Rachel said as the bell went. Olivia went to move to class.

"Hold it right there, give me the bottle?"

"But I'll be late for class Miss and Mr Lawson won't like that"

"I am starting to lose my patience here" Rachel said her voice starting to raise "Give me that bottle"

Olivia handed it to Rachel and sighed, she knew she was going to be in trouble. Rachel opened the bottle took and sniff and recoiled at the strength.

"All right Young Lady, my office right now and wait for me there"

Olivia made her way to Rachel's office, there was no way she could get everyone else in trouble she was going to have to come up with something though.

Rachel quickly walked round the school to see if she could see anyone else acting suspiciously but everyone was in class. She made her way back to her office as always glanced into the cooler, she was surprised to see Michael there, but that would need to wait. Rachel walked into her office and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting to see you in here, I want answers" Rachel got to her desk and sat behind it looking at Olivia, who sat silently

"Well, explain?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start at the beginning, where did you get it from?"

"A boy was selling them, I think he was in 4th year"

"Do you know who he was?" Rachel asked, to which Olivia shrugged

"Your really not helping yourself here, you are in a lot of trouble, tell me something about the boy who sold you this"

Olivia started to cry, the last thing she wanted was to be in trouble.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, he was a 4th year, he had brown hair, I really can't say any more"

"Can't say... or Won't say?"

Olivia stayed silent, she really didn't want her brother to get into any more trouble.

"All right, go to the cooler, you can stay there until you are ready to give me some answers and I will be calling your Mother"

Olivia sat not wanting to move, the last thing she wanted was her Mum being called.

"Please, don't call my Mum, I swear I won't do it again"

"I'm sorry Olivia, you have left me no choice, now off to the cooler"

Rachel placed her head in her hands, if Olivia had bought it then so must have others, she took another sniff of the bottle, she couldn't work out what type of alcohol it was, but whatever it was, it was strong. She got up, to go to Eddies class room, she quickly glanced at the cooler, Michael was still there, in the back corner, Rachel was sure that was in hope that neither she or Eddie would notice him when walking by, Olivia was right at the front and from the looks of it she was crying. She opened the door deciding she wanted to know what was going on with Michael, and he was a 4th year boy, maybe he knew what had happened before.

"Michael, can I have a word?" Rachel asked sternly

"What are you doing in there?"

"It's nothing really, it was stupid"

"You don't go to the cooler for stupid, now come on tell me, I'm really not in the mood"

"I told Mr David to keep his hair on, it was a joke because he told everyone not to make jokes about his wig" Rachel tried not to laugh,

"Are you sure that's all it was?"

"I swear, what's Olivia doing in here, she's crying?"

"She is in a lot of trouble, do you know anything about someone selling bottles of juice laced with alcohol"

"No, but I did get a few texts from Hamish and Hannah when I was in the cooler, I seen them come through on my watch, but couldn't read them"

"Read them now please, I really need to get to the bottom of this"

"OK" Michael didn't want to get his friends in trouble, but he also wanted to be on the right side of his father and stepmother.

"Em well, look if I tell you promise me they won't know you got it from me"

"Yes I promise"

"It was Hamish and Bryan, they laced it with ethanol they stole from chemistry.

"I can't believe it, Thank you Love for telling me, now off you go to class and please not a word of this to anybody

"

Rachel went back to her office, she quickly text Eddie before going back to her office, she knew period 3 was about to end and period 4 start. She wanted the kids to have their belongings with them.

There was a test button on the fire alarm system she could use without alerting the fire brigade, the janitor had the code, so she asked for him to do that a minute after the bell had went. The kids knew what to do and made their way out of the school building.

On her way out she seen Bryan and Hamish arguing.

"You two, with me now" she yelled as Eddie came down the stairs

"What's going on?" Eddie asked

a

"These 2 have been lacing Irn Bru with ethanol and selling it round the school"

"Ethanol, are you two flaming idiots" Eddie shouted

"Even sold it to his kid sister" Rachel said

"I didn't, I said it was for 4th years and up, I never sold it to any kids"

"That does not make it any more acceptable, it was dangerous, how many bottles did you make?

"thirty" Hamish replied

"Eddie we need to search every Kid, this stuff is dangerous"

Eddie and Rachel went outside, they told everyone what they were looking for and teachers did bag searches, other teachers did locker searches in the building and soon all 30 bottles were found with list of who had them. Mr Davis handed the list to Rachel.

"I want the following pupils in the cooler,..." Rachel rhymed of the list surprised to see Zara and Hannah were also on the list.


	8. Ethanol Part 2

**Thanks for all your reviews especially to all my new readers.**

Rachel got all the kids into the cooler and couldn't help notice the appearance of Zara, she had a really short skirt on, had clearly stuffed her bra and had a face full of make up again, the coat she had on this morning was no where to be seen, in her locker presumably. Eddie had taken Bryan to his office where he was calling his parents.

"Zara, a word?" Rachel nudged her head towards the door, Zara sighed, rolled her eyes and walked to the door with a slight snigger, the last thing she wanted was

"Firstly wipe that smirk off your face, then the make up, fix your uniform and get back into the cooler"

"You can't tell me what to wear or how to look" Zara mumbled

"What did you say?"

"I said, you can't tell me what to wear!"

"Let's try this again, Go and fix your clothes and make-up, then get back to the cooler"

Zara rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathrooms.

"Lose the attitude" Rachel shouted after her daughter.

Moira the school secretary came out from the office "Rachel, Mrs McDoanld is here, she is in your office"

"OK, Thanks Moira" Rachel said glancing at her fitbit, she was definitely getting her 10 000 steps today. She was making her way back to the cooler as Zara came back.

"Happy now" Zara smirked as she walked into the cooler before her Mum followed in.

"Hamish, Hanna and Olivia McDoanld, my office please"

Rachel opened her office door and let the three kids in, she made her way to the back of her desk. "Thanks for coming in Sue"

"No problem, are they sick?" Sue said looking at her kids

"No, this isn't going to be easy, but there has been an incident" Rachel went into an explanation of what had happened with Hamish, and how 30 kids including Hannah and Olivia had been involved.

"Rachel, I am so sorry, do you 3 have anything to say" Sue glanced at her 3 children with a raised eyebrow

"Sorry Miss" they muttered.

"Hamish, you do understand how dangerous this was, let alone how it was illegal"

"I know, but I swear I never wanted it to go to the younger kids, it was only meant for the older students"

"That doesn't matter, what was in it could have been lethal if anybody drank it, you made it, and you sold it to make profit from it and wither or not you didn't want kids to get it, they still did. It just looks like a normal drink, what would have happened if Chloe got hold of it, hmmm"

"It would have killed her" Sue said

"I have to suspend you Hamish" Rachel said as Hamish sighed.

"But, I promise, I won't do it again"

"I'm sorry, but you are getting off easy, I should be calling the police. You will have an inschool suspension for one week where you will be in isolation or your parent's can decide for an out of school suspension however will have to make sure you are not in a public during school hours for the 5 days or they can face prosecution" Rachel said looking towards her friend

"He can come to school and stay in isolation" Sue said, she was determined that this would not be a holiday for him to sit and play Xbox all day whilst she and her Husband were working.

"Hannah, I though you would have had more sense" Rachel said turning her attention to the middle child.

"I.. I.. was just wanting to try it?"

"Olivia, do you have anything more to say, especially after you lied to me"

"I didn't lie"

"So when I asked you who was sold you the drink, you told me you didn't know, but it was your brothers best friend"

"I forgot who he was" she said sheepishly, which neither her Mother or Rachel believed as Bryan and Hamish had been friends since nursery.

"You will both have one weeks detention, and the 3 of you will be enrolled in an alcohol awareness session. Hamish, go back to the cooler and girls straight back to class, needless to say how disappointed I am in you all" None of them had to be told twice they wanted out of their and away from their Mum and Rachel.

Rachel sighed as the kids left and Eddie came in he hadn't wanted to disturb.

"Rachel, I am so sorry about this" Sue said

"Don't be, there are 27 other kids in there including Zara"

"So much for your party tonight" Sue had been looking forward to the party, her husband had been in London all week and he was due home in a few hours.

"Oh the party is still on" Rachel said "God knows I will need a drink after I get through all of those kids"

"But the kids"

"Bring them, trust me they won't want to be there, but we need to get our lives outside of school back to normal as soon as possible, otherwise they will be terrified of me all the time"

"If your sure?"

Definitely, besides we have all the food and drink now" Eddie joked he wasn't one for wasting good food.

"Well I better get off and let you deal with the rest of the kids" Sue said as she rose

"Moira will have some paperwork for you to sign before you go" Sue left to sign the suspension notice

"How was Bryan's parents?" Rachel asked as Eddie started to massage her shoulders

"The, oh our little angel wouldn't do anything like that kind" Eddie said "They opted for an out of school suspension, Moira has sorted the paperwork for the council.

"How do you want to deal with the rest?" Rachel asked

"Split them up, but we deal with Zara together"

"Speaking of Zara, I think she is sick, she wouldn't take her coat off in my class"

"She's not sick, I had to get her to fix her uniform, her skirt was rolled up, bra was stuffed and had a face full of make-up"

"I did notice the make-up, I was going to get you to speak to her about it"

"Make up is off, and uniform is now fixed" Rachel said before they dealt with the other kids, who all had the same punishment as Hannah and Olivia finally it was time for Zara. Rachel was glad that Eddie would be there as well, as Zara had been really off with Rachel earlier which she assumed would be due to the adoption, it was the first trouble she had been in since she had found out that she had been adopted.

"How do you want to play this? Good cop, bad cop?" Eddie asked

"I'm worried Eddie, I have a feeling she is going to try and use the adoption against me"

"Do you want me to deal with her?"

"No, I can handle it, if she does we will cross that bridge when it happens, I'll go get her" Rachel said walking out of her office back the short familiar path to the cooler, by now it was almost the end of lunch.

"Zara, lets go?" Rachel said as she walked into the cooler, it was only Zara and Hamish left as Bryan had been taken home by his mother. Rachel placed her hand on her daughters shoulder as she walked to the office, but Zara quickly shrugged it off.

"Go sit over there?" Rachel pointed to the seat next to her father at the table at the far side of the office

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Eddie bellowed, Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him slightly. She had thought she had come down on her half of the kids hard, but she thinks they must have got off lightly now.

"Everyone else was doing it" she shrugged

"So if everybody else jumped into the Clyde would you?"Eddie replied

"No"

"Zara, what you did today was dangerous, that stuff could have killed you?" Rachel said calmly

"But I didn't know that"

"You bought something that you didn't know what was in it, and you knew it was alcohol, I am really disappointed "

"I'm sorry" she replied contritely

"Thank you for your apology, but it's not going to cut it, you have a weeks detention and will enroll in the alcohol awareness program, then we will discuss a further punishment when we get home, Mrs Wilson has a letter for you to be signed when you get home, collect it and go get lunch quickly before classes start back."

Zara looked at Rachel in confusion

"You want me to bring a letter home for you to sign"

"Yes, it will go into your file, now go quickly before lunch is over" Eddie replied.

Zara left the office to a sigh from Rachel "I was hoping for a quiet day"

**I was hoping to get the home aftermath and barbecue all in one chapter, but will get it updated later.**

**Please Review**


	9. The Aftermath

**Thank you Hannah52440 for your review, glad you are enjoying it.**

Rachel rubbed her temples after she signed the last risk assessment trying to warn away the headache the was coming, she couldn't wait for a drink tonight, they were in the middle of an Indian Summer, it usually started to cool by early September, but this year it was hot, even hotter than it had been in July. Not that they were complaining, no one in Scotland ever complains about hot weather. She was startled from her thoughts by the shrill ringing of the bell and the noise outside of students (and some teachers) desperate for the weekend to start. Eddied entered her office, looking over at his wife he could tell she wasn't feeling great.

"We really can cancel if you would rather" he said as he made his way behind her to rub her shoulders.

"No, it's your birthday" she turned her head and smiled unconvincingly, "besides we have all the food and I'm sure I will feel much better with a glass of white wine in my hand"

"If your sure" he kissed the top of her head

"I have a few final things I need to pick up at Tesco, I was going to get them at lunch time, but didn't get a chance"

"I can get them" Eddie offered

"No, it's your birthday..." Rachel was interrupted by Katie and Michael entering and flopping on the sofa.

"I'm hungry" Michael declared

"OK, you two go with your Mum, she has some secret errand she needs to go, I will wait here for Zara to finish detention. I'm sure Rachel can get you something to eat when your out"

"Are you sure Love, it's your birthday, you can go home and I will come back and get Zara"

"I'm sure, you get out of here"

"Thanks Darling" Rachel stood and kissed her husband

"Stop being gross" Katie shouted and Michael hid his eyes

"Suddenly I don't feel hungry any more" Michael joked.

"I just need to check something, will you give me 5 minutes" Rachel said leaving her office, she wanted to double check that everyone who should be in detention was there. It would be a squash getting all those kids into the cooler, so they had used a second class room which has happened on occasion before, but thankfully not something that was a regular occurrence.

"Keep and eye on your Mum will you" Eddie said to his eldest and youngest child

"Why?" Katie asked

"She has had rough day, I just hope tonight doesn't have any problems, I don't think she is feeling herself"

"Don't worry Dad, we will look after her, its Zara you need to talk to, she is a real pain just now"

"Don't worry, I plan on having a chat with Zara on the way home"

Rachel came back and left with Katie and Michael as they drove to Tesco and a small bakery where Rachel had ordered Eddie a cake that was in the shape of a calculator with his name and age on it.

Eddie caught up with some marking whilst waiting on detention finishing, he was glad to get it out of the way meaning he didn't need to worry about it the rest of the weekend, he had just finished it when he decided to stretch his legs, he wondered out of Rachel's office and by the cooler where he spotted his middle child, sitting at the back of the cooler looking bored, he glanced round the rest of the cooler and the others were all doing the same, this made him angrier, rather than waste the hour, they should be doing homework, he decided to let it go and walked by to the next class room where the another 10 kids were, including Hannah and Hamish. He sighed hoping tonight wouldn't be too awkward, he had known these kids since they were tiny. Suddenly the bell rang and the kids started to run out pushing past one another.

"No running in the corridors" Eddie bellowed to watch them change to a fast walk. He couldn't really blame them he was desperate to get out too.

Rachel, Michael and Katie were in the car on their way back to the house when Katies phone suddenly beeped.

"Mum, Evie asked me round to hers tonight, can I go?"

"Of course you can't go, its a family event"

"But Zara and Olivia will be together all night, Hannah will be with him all night" she said pointing to her brother "And I will end up having to play with Chloe"

"Honey, you can not go to Evie's, but Evie is more than welcome to come to the barbecue so long as it's OK with her parents" Rachel said.

Katie smiled and quickly text her new best friend back.

Rachel pulled into their driveway, surprised to see another car already there.

"Philip and Danielle are here" Katie shouted excitedly and ran out the car and into the house where her cousin and his wife had let themselves in and were sitting in the living room.

"Hay love, we weren't expecting you" Rachel said hugging her nephew followed by his wife.

"We didn't want to miss Eddies birthday" Danielle said, which Rachel thought was a little odd as they didn't normally come up for it, but didn't mention anything as she was really glad to see them.

The 5 of them got the garden, house and food ready for their guests arriving. As Rachel had already done most the night before and with the extra help they were ready in no tome.

Zara left the cooler to see her father standing by the door, she rolled her eyes.

"I could have walked it home you know"

"Well now you don't need to, besides, I want to talk to you on your own?"

"Why?"

"I have already spoken to Katie and Michael, I don't think your Mum is feeling great, she has had a rough day, and I don't want you making it worse"

"Why would you think I would make it worse, I've had a rough day too, in case your forgot I just came out of detention"

"And that was your own fault, your Mum needs your support just now, so I'm warning you to be on your best behaviour or else it will be me you will be dealing with" Eddie said angrily, he was quiet enough to not be shouting, but Zara knew this was just because they were in public, they had just arrived at the car, Zara got in and slammed the door shut before putting her airpods in.

Eddie got into the drive seat, and took on of his daughters airpods out. "That is rude, I was talking to you about your Mother"

"She isn't my Mother!" Zara screamed before a tear escaped from her left eye, she quickly wiped it hoping her Father didn't see.

"I know you may be upset at us for not telling you the truth, but you weren't mature enough to hear it before, and Rachel is your Mum, she is the only one you have ever known"

"But I just can't help but feel angry"

"Then you should have came and spoken to us"

"Thats not why I'm angry"

"Then why are you angry Zara?"

"You all treat me like a little kid, you don't think I can understand, you don't think I can wear makeup, or nice clothes or anything like that, and I hate it. Then today she made me angry by making me change and it's not fair"

"Firstly, you do not call her She, Rachel is your Mum and if you feel you can't call her that it's Aunt Rachel, but you need to speak to her first, I know she would be heartbroken if she wasn't your Mum any more, secondly, you are 12, not 16 so you are still a little kid and if I saw you dressed the way your Mum did, I would have made you get changed too, and I bet I would not have done it as quietly, and..."

"There was nothing wrong with the way I was dressed" Zara quickly said interrupting her Father

"I haven't finished yet, And lastly, this little stunt you played at school today is not on, and you will be grounded, for it"

"But... thats not fair" Zara complained. She had never been grounded before, the truth was neither she or her sister had ever been grounded and Michael only by his Mum, never by Rachel and Eddie. The kids usually responded well to being set to their room or a time out. "You have never grounded me before"

"You have never bought boot leg alcohol before"

"But I have a big Rugby game on Sunday, I can't let the team down" Zara said as the car made it's way into the drive way

"You should have thought of that before you misbehaved then, shouldn't you?" Eddie said unsympathetically. In truth he would not make her miss it, but he wanted to play bad cop on this one, to Rachel could be the Good cop.

**Sorry it's so short, I haven't been feeling very well the past few weeks, but writing has been helping. Hopefully we will finally get to the BBQ soon. I've been thinking of updating some of my other Waterloo Road Fics, so watch this space :)**


	10. The Past

**Thank you Hannah for your Review and to everyone who has favourited or followed the story.**

Zara wasn't in the best mood when they got home, but cheered when she seen Philip's car, she was desperate to talk to him in person, and hoped he would understand.

"Philip" Zara called running into the family room where he sat alone with Eddie not far behind

"Hiya mate, good to see you" Eddie said happily, he and Philip had a great relationship, Eddie had helped him a lot growing up, and now they enjoyed a beer together down the pub.

"You too," Phil replied

"Where is everybody?" Zara asked

"Ah, Danielle is upstairs having a lie down, Rachel is getting ready I think, but she has been upstairs for ages. Katie is out on her bike think she is going to meet a friend and Michael has gone to the shops" he said "I think Rachel forgot birthday candles" he whispered.

Eddie could sense Zara wanted to talk to Philip and now would be a good opportunity, hopefully before the party. "Zara, go get changed out of your uniform" Eddie instructed, he wanted to chat to Phil before Zara did.

"But I want to talk to Philip" she complained

"And you can after you get changed, now go" Zara looked from her father to her brother and sighed.

"I'll still be here in 5 minutes" Philip joked. Zara left the room and thudded up stairs, when Eddie knew she was out of earshot he perched himself on the arm of the sofa to speak.

"I think she wants to talk to you about Mel, but I just wanted you to know she hasn't been the nicest to Rachel today, I have a feeling she is going to start something with her"

"Why, I've spoke to her on the phone and told her why we kept it from her and that Rachel is her Mum and the best Mum she could have"

"I know, I just have a horrible feeling in my gut, and maybe seeing you face to face might help"

"Ill talk to her, don't worry" Phil said, Eddie could hear movement on the stairs so changed the subject.

"So tomorrow lads day, we will take Michael with us"

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Zara asked

"Think we might go to the driving range, just the boys" he said, "I'm going for a shower" he added before going upsatirs.

"So how are you?" Philip asked as Zara sat on the couch next to him

"Crap, everyone treats me like a little kid"

"Trust me, that is better than the alternative"

"What does that mean"

"When I was your age, I had to deal with a lot, I was stressed out, and it wasn't nice, you have Rachel and Eddie, they are amazing"

"What was my real Mum like"

"Honestly, Zara she was selfish, always thought about herself, didn't care about what was best for anyone else and always wanted her own way"

"I guess she must have hated me, I mean she left me"

"She didn't hate either of us, I honestly believe she just didn't love us as much as she loved herself, but she must have been scared too"

"Scared of what?"

"Going to jail I guess, she committed a crime, and rather than face up to it, she decided to run"

"Thanks Phil, I just wish I had known before so I knew you were my brother"

"I didn't need to be your brother to love you, and besides, you were both always like my sister. Rachel is like a Mum to me, and Eddie is the only man who has resembled a father to me"

"So you think I should keep calling Rachel Mum"

"Yes, that's what she has been to you for 12 years and she won't stop"

Zara hugged Phil before running upstairs.

Eddie had went up for a shower, but as he walked into his room, he seen his wife sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, he could tell she was crying.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he rushed over sat next to her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Just today, we are getting older, the kids are growing up, and I have never felt so distant from Zara"

"Oh love, don't worry about Zara, I have spoken to her and punished her so you don't need to, just be her Mum, I have a feeling after she finishes up with Phil that she will want nothing more than a big hug from you"

"Thank you Eddie" she turned to face him and he gently wiped away her tears.

"Now, I'm going for a shower, Zara is with Philip, why don't you go down and see her"

"Thanks, I will in a bit" Rachel said as she tried to wipe her face so it didn't look like she had been crying when she heard a knock at her door.

"Mum, can I come in"

Rachel smiled at hearing Zara's voice from the other side of the door

"come in love" Rachel called to see her daughter standing, with a tear stained face. "I'm sorry about today"

"Oh come on sweetie and give me a hug, I think we both need it and we can leave what happened to day until tomorrow, I'm sure you have heard enough from Dad, hmm" Rachel said as Zara flung herself onto the bed and into Rachel's arms.

"Philip told me, all about Auntie Mel, he told me she was selfish, and loved herself more than us"

"Is that what he said?"

Zara nodded, before leaning into Rachel's arms again, she felt safe and content there

"I think, Mel just didn't know how to be a Mum, you see we didn't have a loving Mum or Dad, and we had to just muddle along. You have never heard me talk about my parents have you"

Zara shook her head, she had never heard about her Mum's life as a child, where as she knew lots about Eddies.

"What were your Mum and Dad like?"

Rachel sighed, she had never wanted her kids to know about her past, but they deserved the truth.

"They both drank, a lot. My Dad, he would hit my Mum, and my Mum would take it out on Mel and I. I moved out as soon as I turned 16"

"I'm sorry Mum, that must have been awful"

"There is a lot more to it than that, but that's for another day, but all you need to know just now is that I love you, Katie and Michael more than anything"

"How come you are a good Mum but Auntie Mel wasn't when you both had the same parents"

"I wasn't always like this, when I first became a teacher, I was much more authoritative and strict and less caring, and then I met a girl, who had a life like I used to, I helped her and then I became softer, and over the years I think I mellowed out a bit."

"You are still strict" Zara said laughing

"Oh you think so, well I am when I need to be, but I promise if you ever need me, or need to talk I promise I will be there to listen"

"I love you Mum"

"I love you too baby" Rachel planted a kiss on the top of her daughters head as Eddie came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and shirt ready for the barbecue, he took in the scene in front of him and smiled, it looked like they had their girl back.


	11. Barbecue

**Thank you Hannah, Lucy and Faye for the reviews. They mean a lot :)**

**I have had the past couple of chapters in my head for a few weeks now so managed an extra update this weekend.**

Eddie was standing manning the barbecue with Rachel's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Make sure they are cooked in the middle" Rachel instructed. "I don't want anyone getting food poisoning"

"Thank you Nigella" Eddie quipped .

"Mum, Evie is vegan" Katie called out as she and Evie came cycling into the back garden.

"That's OK , I can eat salad"

Rachel let go off Eddie

"Hi Evie, Katie, there are bean burgers in the freezer for Hannah, go and have a look and see if they are suitable for vegans, there is enough for Evie and Hannah"

"Thanks Mrs Lawson" Evie said as she followed Katie into the house.

Rachel sat at the table next to Danielle and Philip, and poured a glass of wine.

Half an hour later Rachel was feeling good, she and Eddie were sitting on a wiker garden 2 seater chair with Danielle and Philp on the other. Eddie handed Phil another beer, and Rachel poured her 2nd glass of wine. He had cooked the burgers and wrapped them in tinfoil ready to be heated up, Rachel had the vegan burgers in the oven cooking in the house.

"Do you want one Danielle?" she asked

"No Thanks, its soft drinks for me" she said smiling as a hand rested on her stomach

"We have been wanting to tell you for a while now, but we didn't want to jink it" Philip said beaming. Danielle had been pregnant a few times before, but had always miscarried during the first trimester.

"Oh, that's wonderful news" Rachel said getting up to give them both a hug.

"What's wonderful news?" Katie asked as she walked in with Evie and Zara behind her.

"Danielle and Philip are having a baby" Rachel said smiling.

"Wow congratulations" they all shouted.

A while later the doorbell rang, Rachel got up to answer the door with Eddie behind her to find their friend with her husband and 4 kids. Hamish, Hannah and Olivia faces were abashed with embarrassment. Rachel decided to ignore it in hope they would soon get over it, she smiled brightly at them.

"Hi Rachel" Chloe called out, she had brought with her some lol dolls to play with.

"Hi sweetie, I got Eddie to put the trampoline up last night if you want to play"

The girls face lit up, her trampoline had got damaged in the wind in the spring, and she hadn't got a new one yet.

"Thank you Rachel" she called running through the house into the kitchen and out the back door where she was followed by everyone else.

"Do you three have something you want to say to Rachel and Eddie" Richard said

"We are sorry Miss Mason" Hannah mumbled quietly

"OK, lets sit down for a minute, all of you" she singled over to all the kids. "So, what happened today, happened at School was at School, and now we are home. When we are home we are just Mum and Dad or Rachel and Eddie" Rachel looked at each of the kids hoping they understood.

"So please no more Miss Mason or Mr Lawson, OK?"

"OK" the kids smiled

"Right so off you go and have fun, dinner will be ready in half an hour" The kids didn't need to be told twice, Michael and Hamish went into the living room to play X box and the 4 younger teenage girls ran off upstairs to the attic. Hannah sat at the table next to her Mum and Rachel whilst Eddie manned the barbecue and Richard played with Chloe.

"Rachel, why do you go by Miss Mason at school and not Mrs Lawson"

"When we first moved here it was just before we got married, and I thought it would be easier at work if the kids didn't know we were married. We managed to keep it quiet for a few years but its easier to keep our names separate"

"Why don't you go up with the girls" Sue said to her daughter.

"OK, ill be down in half an hour"

Hannah went upstairs to the room the girls were in

"What are you doing?" she asked as they had cardboard out making signs

"We are going to the climate strike next Friday, do you want to come?"

"What and bunk off school? I don't think so not after today" Hannah said

"So the planet means less to you than getting into trouble" Evie said

"Not quiet, but I have just started Nat 5's and I want to be an environmental toxicologist so I can't miss school. I can do more for the environment by going to school than I can by skiving off to go on a strike"

"The planet can't wait for you to finish uni, we need to act now" Evie said, Katie and Olivia agreed.

"I'm going downstairs" Zara said leaving the room to go down to the garden. She made her way to the table next to her parents, Phil, Danielle, Sue and Richard.

"Are you OK Zara?" Rachel asked

"Fine, Evie is just annoying me"

"She is a guest, you need to be polite

"She is such a pain in the arse" Zara said

"Zara!" Rachel scolded

"But she is, she was lecturing everybody in the dinner hall yesterday at breakfast club who was eating bacon or sausage and now she is getting everybody to strike from school next week"

"She is obviously passionate about what she believes, but I don't want you or Katie going off to any climate strikes"

"I just hope she isn't Mika Granger 2.0" Eddie said causing Rachel and Danielle to laugh.

"Who is Mika Granger?"

"She was a student at Waterloo Road, she became involved with Enviromental activists and ended up climbing a tree and wouldn't come down when they were going to chop it down, your mum almost expelled her"

"Really?"

"Well yes, but she also knocked a teacher off a ladder, Mr Clarkson could have been hurt"

"Your old school sounds like it was full of drama" Sue said

"Oh it was" Eddie said, Rachel took a gulp of wine and agreed

"And today reminded me of what it was like" Rachel said as the rest of the kids made their way around the table. Eddie got their food and started to serve it.

"What was the worst thing that happened at your old school?" Zara asked

"Earl Kelly" Rachel, Eddie, Philip and Danielle said at one.

"Who was he?" Katie asked

"He was a very troubled boy, who shot and killed his ex girlfriend" Rachel responded

"He was a psychopath" Danielle added "Phil did he not steal your trainers that Eddie bought you"

"He did, but rather he did that than shoot me"

"Did you get into trouble at school?" Zara asked Danielle

"Ill let your Dad answer that" she responded as she looked to Eddie

"Yes, you were a handful alright, I seem to remember something about detergent in cakes"

"At least I didn't put laxative in the brownies" she said looking at her husband

"Hay, I was going through an akward time, and Rachel helped me make them"

"What, why would you do that?" Katie asked

"I wanted to get back at some people, it was awful half the school ended up sick"

"Sounds like it was chaos" Hanna responded

"It was, but we had some good times too didn't we" Rachel said.

"Did we, I don't remember that many, after you guys left it went downhill though, Mr Tyler was awful and then Miss Fisher split the boys and girls up I heard"

"Mum, Dad, I have decided that I want to be vegan" Katie said out of the blue,

"We will discuss it later Katie"

"You can't stop me"

"Katie, I haven't said no, but we need to talk about it, OK"

"Fine and can I go to the climate strike on Friday"

"No, I don't want you going all the way to Edinburgh without an adult"

"But Evie is going?"

"Katie, we said no, If Evie's parents allow her to go that's fine, but you are not going" Eddie said

Katie had decided that she wouldn't let her parents stop her from doing what she knew as right.

After Dinner, Rachel lit the cake and brought it out, she kissed him gently on the cheek after he blew out his candles "I'll give you a birthday treat in our room tonight after everyone has gone" she whispered quietly enough that only he could hear.

**Reviews are welcome**


	12. The Balcony

**Sorry this has taken so long, life has been manic the past couple of weeks. This is just a short filler, loosely based on my own 12 and 13 year old girls**

It was the day after the barbecue, Rachel had slept in late for the first time in weeks, Eddie was snoring loudly besides her, he always snored when he had been drinking. Rachel stretched and slowly got out of bed to not wake Eddie, she walked to the door and grabbed her housecoat from the back of it and walked over to the balcony door, from the master suite at the front of the house they could see the Firth of Clyde and just make out the town of Dunoon on the other side, she never tired of this view, especially on a bright sunny summers day. She opened the door and let the warm air blow over her face as she took a seat the bench noticing the book she had left there the day before, thankfully the weather forecast had held out and not rained. Aft her what had seemed like only a few moments of peacefulness she was startled by the door bursting opened and Katie standing with her new white top and a frown.

"Mum, she has ruined my new top" Katie started to say as Zara burst in

"It was an accident" Zara shouted.

Rachel put her book down and placed a finger to her lip "Your Father is still sleeping, lets not wake him" she quietly said

"Too late for that" a voice said from inside as Eddie got up and rubbed his head, he hadn't had such a bad hangover in a while.

"Now what is going on, Katie you go first?" Rachel said as her youngest daughter sat on the bench next to her and put her top in her Mum's lap.

"I got this last week, and She wore it, and spilled something all over it" Katie pointed to the stain

"OK, Zara?"

"I didn't mean to, I wore it, and was just borrowing, and I spilled some sauce on it, I didn't want Katie to get annoyed so I put it back into the wardrobe hoping she wouldn't notice"

"Firstly, you both know to ask before you borrow clothes, and Zara, if you told me and gave it to me I could have washed it, It's been like that for days now, I don't know if I can fix it"

"Sorry Mum" Zara said

"I don't think its me you should be apologising to"

"Sorry Katie" she said looking to her younger sister.

"OK, Katie I will try and fix this, but not promising it will come out"

"Is that it, she ruined my top" Katie shouted angrily "I wanted to wear it today"

"That's enough you have plenty of other tops, and maybe you can wear one of Zara's"

"No way, she will stretch my tops she is too fat for them" Zara said as Katie lunged for her, but Rachel was quick and managed to get inbetween them.

"That is enough, really girls. Zara, I never want to hear you say that to anybody, and Katie, we do not have violence in this house, do I make myself clear" Rachel said as Eddie came outside. Rachel looked from one girl to the other as they both nodded.

"Katie, go and get dressed into something else, Zara stay where you are we want to talk to you"

Katie smirked as she left the room, sure her sister was going to get into even more trouble now. Zara sat on the bench across from where her Dad had joined her Mum.

"Am I in trouble?" Zara said

"Not as such, your Mum has convinced me that you should be allowed to go to Rugby tomorrow"

"Really, Thank you Mum, you're the best" Rachel smiled, she liked it when she made her kids smile and hated it when she had to give them into trouble.

"But, the rest of the week its school and home, I mean it, not a foot anywhere else" Eddie said, but Zara was happy she hated missing Rugby and she and Olivia would see each other there.

**I have been so stuck with this and just writing in general recently, so sorry its so short.**


	13. The Climate Strikes

**Sorry this has taken so long, I literally have not had a minute between, home schooling 5 kids, work, and lockdown, my husband is a Doctor so he moved out for a bit and I was on my own with the kids.**

The last week had been awful for Zara her and Katie were still bickering after Zara had ruined Katies top, as well as being grounded and Katie gloating every time she went out. Eddie had gone to the driving range with Michael and Philip a day later on the Sunday as both Phil and Eddie were hungover.

Michael hadn't managed to see Hannah other than at school as she was grounded and as she was a year younger, they didn't share any classes. Both his best friends had been suspended so it hadn't been the best week, least he had Hannah. They had spent every lunchtime in the lane at the back of the school, where they would snog until the bell rang. Sometimes when he would pass the cooler he would try and get Hamish's attention to make him laugh.

Katie had a great week, she and Evie were getting on great, she had spoken with her parents who had convinced her that instead of jumping straight in as a vegan to become a vegetarian and see how that went. Rachel was hoping the phase would soon pass. Every day they had discussed how they would go to the climate strike, her parents had forbidden her from going, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Inverclyde council had spoken to all schools about the strikes, and advised it was up to individual schools what they did in respect to the strikes. Rachel didn't want to dampen their activism, or the passion that the kids have for the environment, but as a Head Teacher she had a duty of care to the children in her school, and if anything happened to them when they were meant to be in class it would be dire. Especially since they would have to travel 80 miles which is just too far in her eyes for the younger students. After discussing with her Deputy heads and assistant heads they agreed. Children with permission from a parent would face no punishment, but any child out without parental approval would be given a punishment exercise to be done at home.

The Friday morning of the strike arrived; Katie was excited but at the same time she was terrified. Edinburgh was 80 miles away, she would need to get a bus into Greenock or Gourock, get the train to Glasgow and then another train to Edinburgh before walking up to Holyrood, it was going to be a long day. She had taken her money and put it into her bag, along with some sandwiches she managed to make without anyone seeing, Evie had the placards for holding up as there was no way she could have got them out of the house without her parents seeing her.

"Girls its time to go" Eddie shouted at the bottom of the stairs,

"Can't we just make our own way" Katie complained "We are so early when we go with you"

"If you want" Rachel said as she came out of the kitchen with her coffee, "but you need to lock up, set the alarm and not be late, she had given the same instruction to Michael a few days earlier when he had slept in.

"Fine, I will" Katie replied as her Mum kissed her head, Michael was stuffing another slice of toast into his mouth as he made his way to the car and Zara ran down already ready.

The 4 of them made their way to the car, Eddie backed out of the driveway

"She didn't sleep in did she?" he asked, it wasn't like Katie to give up a lift she was the most inactive of all his kids unless it involved dancing.

Zara laughed at how clueless his parents were

"Zara, do you know something?" Rachel asked

"Don't you think its funny that she should want to make her own way to school the day of the climate strike, she is planning on going with Evie"

"Zara don't be a grass its not cool" Michael said as Zara smirked at him.

"Well she grassed me up for wearing her top"

Eddie turned the car at the first opportunity to head back to the house, but he was too late, as soon as they had left Katie had gone in the other direction to the bus stop, met Evie and managed to jump on the first bus to Greenock where the would get the train. Going to Greenock was done on purpose, it was further away than the Gourock station and she knew her parents would go their first when they realised, she wasn't in school.

"She's gone" Eddie said as he got back to the car.

"We know where she has gone, so no need to panic, we can check find my iPhone" Rachel said as she got her phone out to check, but her daughter was smart, she had turned her location off. "Location is off" she said

"Ok Rach, you go to school, I will take my car and go to the train stations see if she hasn't got on a train, but she may have got the bus to Glasgow. Can you get someone to cover my period one class if I'm not back" Eddie said as he took Rachels car for quickness.

Rachel got to school, she couldn't help noticing it was a lot quieter, particularly of the older students, but a few of the younger kids were missing too.

An hour later Eddie got back, he went straight to Rachel's office. "No site of her, I went to the train station, and drove through to Greenock, she wasn't as the bus station or the train station there either but looks like a train to Glasgow had just left. I did consider jumping on it, but it would be a wild goose chase"

"You did the right thing, I'm sure she will be just fine" Rachel said trying to convince herself

"She won't be fine when I get my hands on her" Eddie said

"I have text her, told her to text back so we know she is safe, nothing from her so far"

Eddie sighed as he sat at the sat across from Rachel, "these kids are giving me grey hairs, and we only have on teenager so far"

"I know tell me about it" Rachel agreed as the door knocked, and Michael appeared. It was the changeover between Period one and two

"Everything OK love" Rachel asked worriedly

"Yeah, I was just thought you might want to see this" he handed his phone over and showed Rachel a text he got from Hannah, she too had been convinced to go to the strikes as Olivia was going and she didn't want to leave her on her won, Evie and Katie were also in the photo as well as some older Waterloo Road girls.

"She is safe at least and with Hannah" Rachel said slightly relieved

"If you want, I could go too, I could keep an eye on her"

"Would that be so you can spend the time with Hannah" Eddie said knowing the ulterior motive

"No, I mean that would be nice, but just to keep an eye on Katie"

"No, I don't want anyone else AWOL, but thank you for thinking of your sister. If you get anymore updates please let me know" Rachel handed him a note, "take this to you next class so you don't get into bother for being late"

Katie was having a brilliant time, it was fun, and everyone was in good spirits, but her parents were niggling at the back of her head, she had seen the text from her mother and decided to ignore it, not that she wanted her to worry, but because she knew if she got into a dialogue with her she would end up saying something she would later regret.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked as they boarded the train from Edinburgh "Are you scared of being away without an adult"

"No, but worried about what my Mum and Dad will do, won't yours be angry"

"Probably, but I couldn't leave Olivia on her own or you"

"Thanks" she said it made her feel safer knowing Hannah was there, even if she was only 3 years older, she was definitely more streetwise.

Hannah had already sent her Mum and message her trip was very last minute and had not be planned.

Rachels phone started to ring, she picked it up, "Its Sue" Rachel said to Eddied as she pressed the green button to answer.

"Hi Rach, I just wanted to let you know the girls have went to this strike. Hannah text me she wasn't planning on going, but she found out Olivia was and didn't want her going alone"

"Thanks Katie has gone as well, I'm furious at her, we had already discussed it and I told her she was too young, I'm glad Hannah is there to keep an eye on them"

"Is it too late for me to give Hannah permission? Sue asked. On Monday, the school sent permission forms out, anyone who was going was to fill it in, this was to stop the automated texts to parents if a chile was missing school.

"No, Ill add her to the list. I take it Olivia doesn't have your permission?"

"No, she was told she was not to go, they are both going to miss their last detention today"

"Don't worry they aren't the only ones they can make it up on Monday"

Calderbrae did not often give detention, only for the most serious offences it was usually just punishment exercises. Most Scottish Schools did this, one of the reasons was in winter it got dark earlier in Scotland, especially in the further North so in Winter kids would have to be going home in the dark.

Katie was having the most wonderful day at the strikes, once she arrived at Edinburgh the whole place was buzzing, she was glad she had though to bring food and drink, as some of the others hadn't and were miserable after lunch. It was an hour after lunch when Hannah told Olivia and Katie it was time to go

"Why its not over yet" Katie said

"Because I want to get on the train when there are still seats, I don't want to be traveling in rush hour" she said sensibly.

"But we want to stay" Olivia said "And you're not my boss"

"Cone on Liv, be reasonable, I came with you to make sure you didn't get lost or worse, so please I want to get home"

"Well go home, we don't need you" Olivia said, but there was no way she was leaving them.

Hannah quickly text her mum to let her know that they would not leave, and Sue relayed the message to Rachel.

A few hours had passed since school finished for the weekend, Michael was up in his room facetiming some of his friends from back home, they were desperate to have their friend back, they had been getting into more and more trouble since Michael had left and at times he missed the thrill, but he liked his life in Scotland.

"Why don't we come up this weekend?" Craig said

"No, you don't need to do that" Michael said slightly concerned, he did not want to be in trouble like he had been before

"Oh, come on, it will be fun, I looked up where you are, looks mint with the beaches we could get some cars and go racing"

Michael protested a few times but soon gave in, he just hoped he would not get caught.

Katie finally got home, it was after dinner and she was starving. She quietly opened the back door hoping no one was in the kitchen, but no such luck, both her parents were there.

Rachel pulled her daughter in for a hug, which is not what she was expecting

"Thank God you are OK, but I swear you ever do anything like that again"

"I'm not going to apologies, I didn't do anything wrong, I am allowed to protest"

"Why don't you try that again?" Rachel said with her voice slightly raised

"Sorry I worried you"

"Is that it?" Eddie said

"Yes, I'm not going to apologise for fighting for what I believe in"

"Honey, I'm not angry that you have beliefs, in fact that makes me proud, but I am angry that you defied us, and didn't even have the decency to reply to my message, and that you would not follow Hannah when she asked you to leave, she didn't want to go there today, but she did anyway to make sure you and Olivia were safe, you owe her a big thank you and an apology"

"OK"

"And your father who spent over an hour looking for you"

"Sorry Dad" Katie said as Rachel opened the oven

"I hope your dinner isn't too dry, its been in the oven to keep it warm"

"Thank you, Mum," she hadn't really expected to get dinner, and to be honest thought her return would have more raised voices

"Is she not getting grounded, I did" Zara said from the door.

"Your Mother and I haven't decided that yet, but that will be our decision and not yours" Eddie said to his eldest daughter.

A few hours had passed, Katie had been up for a shower, washed her hair and come back down, her parents were enjoying some quiet time in front of the TV.

"Hi, can I talk to you both" Rachels smiled and patted the couch next to her

"I really didn't want to worry you; I just think I should have been allowed to protest"

Rachel tucked a wet strand of hair behind Katies ear

"I don't disagree with you, being able to protest is your democratic right, but when we say you can't travel 80 miles without an adult it's not because we don't agree with your concerns its because it is dangerous. There are lots of other ways to be an activist which don't involve danger and breaking our rules"

"Like what?"

"You could educate people about your cause, or write to your government representatives and in a couple of years when you are Hannah's age then you can go"

"Am I grounded?"

"Just for the weekend, and on Monday you will get the same punishment as everyone else who had an unauthorised absence without parental permission" Eddie said

"OK, that's fair"

"It's more than fair" Rachel said "So tell me about your day? Was it exciting!"

"Yes, it was great, there were people giving speeches and Nicola Sturgeon even came out to say hello and made a speech, I really want to go again, but I can wait till I'm older"

**Again sorry for the wait, I wanted to make this as real as possible with real everyday issues. The climate strike was a big one for us when my daughter wanted to go, but being 11 at the time she we thought she was too young to go to Edinburgh so managed to get her to a smaller one closer to home and got her writing to her MP and MSP instead and even managed to meet our MSP. Thankfully she didn't run off to Edinburgh (Don't know if I would have handled it as well as Rachel)**


	14. The Spa

**Thanks to everyone who had read this and taken the time to leave a review.**

Rachel was getting ready for bed, it had been a long week and she was shattered, she wiped the last of the make up from her eyes and sighed.

"Penny for them" Eddie said as he stood at the door of their en-suit bathroom.

"It's been a long day, a long week" she said, Eddie came close behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he started to massage and moaned softly.

"You are tense" he said "I know just what you need" Rachel turned and smiled

"What?"

"We still have that voucher that Richard and Sue gave us for Ingliston, why don't we see if we can use it tomorrow"

"That does sound like heaven, but who is going to watch the kids at such short notice"

"We won't be gone overnight; I'm sure Michael can keep an eye on the girls"

"It does sound like exactly what we need, ask Michael to make sure he can watch the girls"

"We don't need to ask; we just tell him that's what he is doing".

The next morning Rachel quickly packed what they would need, swimming costumes, hear brush, shampoo etc and the two of them went off in Eddies car leaving the two girls under their older brothers' watchful eye.

"Are they going to be OK?" Rachel asked worriedly as they headed down the coast

"Yes, stop worrying, they will be fine, they have each other, their Digital Devices, and enough food to make lunch, and gave them money for a takeaway. Today is for you so let's forget about the kids and work" Eddie said he drove on to the motorway and reached his free hand over to Rachels knee to squeeze it reassuringly.

The arrived at Ingliston, and made their way to the spa, it wasn't their first time here so knew the layout well.

Rachel was having a wonderful time, she had been for a swim whilst Eddie had gone to the gym, followed by a couple's massage. Rachel was in bliss; they came out of the massage and she felt relaxed and renewed. The spa was remarkably quiet for a Saturday which made them enjoy their time more. Eddie slipped into the hot tub with Rachel following, she slid into the crook in his arm and let all her worries escape her.

"This is just what I needed" she said

"I know love, its been such a hectic few month, maybe we should get a hot tub for the garden"

Rachel smiled she had been wanting to get one for months now, but they had never got round to it.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful, us in the hot tub when the kids are up in bed, just think what we could get up to"

"Now I definitely think we should be getting one".

They moved from the hot tub to the sauna and back again before Rachel's 2nd treatment a manicure and pedicure. Eddie lazed in the relaxation room and had a quick check at the football scores. He started to follow Celtic when he moved to Scotland, they had been doing well, and enjoyed their games, but no matter what he would always be a Man United fan, he did miss going to their games regularly, but had managed to take Michael to a few games through the years.

"I feel human again" Rachel said as she walked through her nails in a classy French manicure and her toes a fun, vibrant pink with a glitter coat on top.

"Why didn't you get your fingers to match your toes?" he asked

She glared "Because I don't want to look like one of the kids, but no one at work will see my toes"

"let's get dressed and head to the bar for lunch, we can come back here later" Rachels stomach growled in agreement, it had been such a long time since breakfast.

Once in the changing rooms, Rachel had a quick peak at her phone, and sent a quick text to Michael to check in. "We are fine Rach, just had lunch, Zara's in the garden playing football and Katie is practicing for her audition" Rachel text back a thank you message and went out to meet Eddie.

"What took you so long, were you checking up on the kids"

"Guilty" she smiled back and interlinked her arm with Eddies as they walked to the bar.

"So how are they"

"Fine, Zara is in the garden and Katie is practicing for her audition"

"And Michael?"

"He didn't say, but I am so pleased that he seems to have settled well, we haven't had a bit of trouble from him since he moved here in 3 months"

"I know, I was expecting some sort of rebellion, I can't help but think it's going too well"

"Oh Eddie, give him some credit, out of the 3 of them he has been the best behaved since schools went back"

"Your right, he had done brilliantly, and I am proud of how far he has come, I just can't help this feeling in my gut that something is going to happen."

"Well I'm confident it won't, he has turned himself around"

They reached the bar and took two seats before ordering, Eddie was driving, meaning Rachel was free to order a glass of wine or two with her meal. They had just finished when Eddies phone rang, he seen it was his son and quickly answered.

"Dad, can you come and get Katie and I from the hospital"

**Sorry its just a short update, hope you enjoy and sorry for the cliff hanger, I will update the rest as soon as I can.**


	15. The Hospital

Rachel was panicking as she ran into the hospital, Eddie had dropped her at the door of Inverclyde Royal A&E as he tried to find a parking space. Accident and Emergency was busy as always for the weekend and the car park echoed this.

"My Kids they were brought in" Rachel said as she finally got to the front desk, "Katie and Michael Lawson" she added. A nurse was stood behind the receptionist "Mrs Lawson, I am Nurse Scally, I have been treating your children, can you follow me"

Rachel followed the nurse through the doors out of the waiting room "They are through here, they were in a car accident, they both will be fine, thanks to them both wearing their seat belts" she said as she walked into a room with just Michael "Your son is here, but your daughter is having some treatment, nothing to worry about just a few stiches, Michael was very lucky escaped with a few scratches, but they both may have some whiplash, we will give them some paracetamol and ibuprofen to take away, just in case, if it doesn't go away in a couple of weeks give their GP a call. Rachel made a mental note to get Michael set up with a GP they hadn't registered him with one yet.

"Thank You" Rachel said as she ran over to hug Michael

"Thank God you are OK" she let go of him and looked, he had a few scratches and some blood on his hoodie, Rachels eyes gazed on the blood for a moment too long.

"It's Katies, she had a massive cut on her arm, Rachel I'm sorry I should never told them our address and we should never have went with them" Michael shifted his gaze from Rachels eyes to the floor

"With whom?" she asked.

"Craig and Gareth, they came to the house and I didn't want to leave Katie alone"

"You went off in a car with two of your mates and endangered your sister's life?" Rachel said her voice slightly raised.

"It wasn't like that Mum" Katie said as she walked in with a nurse. Rachel didn't waste any time; she hugged her youngest daughter being careful of the large cut on her arm.

"Michael didn't make me go, I make him go" Katie said as Eddie and 2 police officers arrived.

"Mrs Lawson, I am PC Wilson, and this is PC Miller we would like to question your children" Rachel and Eddie agreed as they were taken to two separate rooms. Katie went with Rachel and Michael and Eddie stayed in the room they were in.

Rachel and Katie and PC Miller sat around a small coffee table in the room they had been taken too, it was small and smelled like bleach cleaner. There was a water cooler in the corner where Rachel got her daughter a drink

"Mum, I'm scared" Katie said with tears falling, Rachel knew she would have been in shock, she stroked her back "shhh, just tell the truth, you don't need to be scared, have a little sip of water and take a deep breath"

After the policeman has asked for both of their names, addresses and occupations he moved onto the questions, he was being very gentle he didn't want to scare Katie, and he was sure she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and wanted information.

"Katie, we just want to find out what happened today

"OK" she said picking up her water for another sip as Rachel continued to gently stroke circles on her back.

"It started with my Mum and Dad going out, they left Michael to babysit us, it's the first time he has been left in charge when they have gone out"

"_And the last" Rachel thought to herself_

"So, what happened when your parents left?"

"My older sister Zara went out, none of us were meant to go out, Mum and Dad wanted us all at home, then I was watching Fuller house and Michael was playing X-box when the door went. It was two older boys. I could hear Michael saying he couldn't come out as he was babysitting and had lost one of us already. We knew Zara was at Lyle Hill from snapchat, the boys said they would take us there to get her and I begged Michael to go so we could get Zara and spoil her day"

"Is that when you got into the car?"

"Yes, the oldest boy, I think he was Gareth was driving, he was driving really fast, we got to the Esplanade and they asked Michael if he wanted a shot. Michael said no he didn't have a licence and wasn't insured. The younger boy said that didn't stop him before and Gareth said they weren't insured either. That's when Michael asked where they got the car from and they said they stole it" Katie stopped, not sure if she needed to continue or if that was enough, she took another sip of water before looking at the officer.

"And then what happened?"

"Michael asked them to let us out, they said we hadn't got our sister and were miles now from Calderbrae, Michael said it didn't matter, he would get us home, he would call Mum and Dad if he had to and Gareth sped up, but there was a man on the road so he swerved and hit the tree. The window next to me got smashed on a tree branch and cut my arm, then Gareth and Craig ran off. I was cold Michael gave me his hoodie and then a lady came over, she but a bandage on my arm and Michael dialled 999"

"Thank you, Katie," we have no more questions for you at the moment" you can go when you're ready

"I'm really proud of you honey, that couldn't have been easy" Rachel said as they left the room

"Am I in trouble with you and Dad?"

"I am just glad you are both OK, and I hope you have learned a lesson, you know you could have been killed"

"I know, I shouldn't get into cars with strangers"

"That's my girl, lets go and see if your Dad and Michael are ready"

"Is that why Michael moved here, because he was friends with those boys?"

"Yes, he came here for a second chance"

"Will you send him back now?"

"No, he made a mistake today, but he is still your big brother, and we always give another chance"

They got back to Michaels room just as the 2 police officers left

"The Police think that should be the last they need us, they got Craig and Gareth, who admitted stealing the car from a neighbour who was on holiday"

"That is good news" Rachel smiled

"I am going to sign the discharge papers "Eddie said as Katie left to go to the bathroom.

"Rachel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you down"

"I'm just glad you are OK, your Father and I had just being saying how well you had been doing, lets not let one error of judgement derail all of that" she smiled and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"So, you're not going to send me back?"

"No of course not, but I don't want a repeat" Michael smiled as Katie came back in.

"Mum can we go get Zara on the way home" all she really wanted was to see her sister get picked up by her parents and all her friends to laugh at her.

"yes, let's go get her" Rachel said, at the moment she wanted all her children safe at home.

**Just a short update folks, I'm back at work again, if I can, I will try and get something sorted for the Weekend. Please let me know if you liked this. Also some of this story has been based on real places in Inverclyde, such as the Esplanade (you will have seen this on Waterloo Road, its the long road next to the water) and Lyle Hill, which is a hill in Greenock, very close to the old Greenock Academy on Maderia street which you all know better as Waterloo Road. **

**Calderbrae isn't a real place, I wanted to base this in the region of Inverclyde, but not in Greenock so it's not the actual Waterloo Road. The fictional Calderbrae is located down the coast between Gourock and Inverkip, just next to the ferry terminal across to Dunoon. I imagine Rachel and Eddies house looking out to the water and across to Dunoon. If you go further down the road from Inverkip you are soon in North Ayrshire, and if you go across to Dunoon you are making your way to Argyl and Bute which some people think of as the most beautiful parts of Scotland, including Loch Long and Loch Fyne.**


	16. Lyle Hill

Eddie, drove up Lyle Road, it didn't take him long to find his daughter in the middle of a group of girls. He stopped the car and Rachel jumped out and walked over.

"Zara"

"Mum, what are you doing here" Zara said angrily as she climbed over the small fence

"Your brother and sister were in a car accident, we have just picked them up from the hospital, so we need to go home"

Olivia were standing at the monument

"Are they OK Rachel?" Olivia asked

"Yes, they will be just fine"

"Mum, can't I just stay here, I can get the bus home with Liv"

"No, you aren't even meant to be out, we will discuss that later, now get in the car" Rachel pointed towards the car.

"Olivia, do you want a lift home? We can put the back seats down"

"Thanks Rachel, but I'm OK here"

"All right Love, but I don't want you on the bus home yourself, call your Mum when it's time to go"

Olivia bit her lip; Rachel could see the guilty look on her face

"Your Mum, she doesn't know you're here either does she"

"No" she replied quietly

"Then I think you had better come with us"

They walked back to the car and Eddie put the two back seats down, for Olivia and Zara to jump in.

"Olivia, I'm going to have a quick word with your Mum when we get back" Rachel said.

"My Mum is going to go mental" Olivia whispered, loud enough for Katie and Michael to hear, but not Rachel and Eddie

"Yeah, so is mines, its all their stupid fault for grassing on us"

"Don't blame me" Katie shouted from the middle of the car

"Why not, you couldn't keep your big mouth shut"

"If you hadn't run off, we wouldn't have come after you and got into a crash, this is all your fault"

"Enough" Rachel turned round and shouted, she was getting fed up of her girls arguing it seemed to be all they done recently. "I think you are all equally to blame, and maybe this is partly our fault for thinking you were all sensible and responsible enough to be left on your own for a few hours, we won't be making that same mistake again, at least not for a while"

"But Mum …..." Zara began to speak before Rachel interrupted

"I don't want to hear it Zara, I am glad you are all safe, but I am pretty disappointed in you all"

She had said it, "disappointed" they all hated that word, would rather their parents be angry than disappointed. The rest of the journey all the kids were silent, until they pulled up at Sue and Richards house. Michael jumped out of the car to let Olivia out as Rachel took her to the door.

"Rachel, please don't tell my Mum and Dad, they are still angry from the drink last Friday, and the protest yesterday"

"I'm sorry Liv, if it was my kids I would want to know"

Rachel rang the bell and waited for a few moments until Hannah opened the door.

"Hannah, is your Mum in"

"No, she and Dad went to look for Olivia"

"All right, I'll give you mum a call later, can you let her know Liv is now home safe and sound"

Rachel made a mental note to call Sue once they were home,

"I called Allison, she wants to come and stay for a few days if that's OK, she was going to stay in a hotel, but I said not to be daft she can stay with us"

"Sure, will be nice for her to see Michael", Eddie had been worried about Rachel's response, not many women who have liked their husband's ex-wives staying with them.

"Will be good to see your Mum, won't it?" Rachel said to Michael

"Yeah, I can't wait". Michael was glad to see his Mum but was nervous, he was worried she would be disappointed too.

"Are any of you hungry?" Rachel asked glancing at her watch it was now close to 3pm

"Yes, we haven't eaten since breakfast" Katie said

"I'm OK we went to McDonalds"

Once they got home Rachel made up some salad for Katie and some hotdogs for Michael, they were sat at the kitchen table, with Rachel at the counter making something for her and Eddie.

"Mum, I am really sorry about today, I didn't mean to disappoint you"

"I know the two of you did it for the right reasons, it just wasn't responsible, anything like this happens again you call us, and if you can't get us you call Sue and Richard"

"OK, and I promise I won't give our address to anyone else from Rochdale"

"Great"

After Eddie had been fed he and Rachel were upstairs with Zara they wanted to get to the bottom of why she had run off, Zara was sitting on her bed with Eddie next to her and Rachel sitting at the dressing table.

"I shouldn't have gone out"

"No, I'm not very impressed with that, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really, Liv text, said she was going, she heard Hannah talking about it, so asked me if I would come with her, we got the bus into Greenock and hung about at the hill."

"But Hannah didn't go?" Eddie asked

"No, she couldn't be bothered, she had planned on coming here to see Michael, but he had said no, because he was babysitting, I was angry with Katie, so I went out, I knew it was wrong, even when I was out there, I knew it was wrong, I am really sorry, I didn't mean for Michael and Katie to come after me"

"Who else were you with?" Eddie asked

"Liv, Jessica, Rachel and Joanna from our school and some girls from St Thomas, they are all really nice"

"They aren't bad girls, and we have no problem with who you were with, just that you defied us by going out when we asked you to stay home. That wasn't very fair on Michael was it?" Rachel said

"No"

"I want you to apologise to him" Rachel added

"OK, I will, I do feel bad about what happened to him and Katie, but they really didn't need to come after me"

"And you're grounded, 2 weeks, with no phone and your computer is for homework only"

"Fine" she was about to hand her phone over before adding "can I just text Liv, so she knows I'm not ignoring her"

"Yes, one last text, which reminds me I need to call Sue, you can text her just now, then come downstairs I want us all to spend the night together, family movie night"

"OK, I'll be down soon"

"fifteen minutes and then we want your phone, laptop and iPad"

"OK" Zara replied

Rachel leaned over and gave her a kiss to the head before she and Eddie left

"Well that wasn't too bad, but I need another spa break after today"

"That can be arranged, but this time we get a babysitter in"

**I have done something for the first time ever and planned the next dozen chapters, so I know roughly what is going to happen, I normally just wing it. I have introduced a new school St Thomas as I wanted to bring it an authentic part of life in the West of Scotland. Which is religion and sectarianism. This will start to come up in a few chapters but is a real issue in the West of Scotland, which why I was surprised it was never brought up in Waterloo Road when it moved to Greenock.**

**St Thomas is not a real school, however the stories surrounding it will be based on real life events which have been experienced before.**

**As I said in the last chapter, Lyle hill is a real place, and it has the most stunning view from the top of the hill, if you want to know more about Greenock have a wee google.**


End file.
